


Princess and the Peatrice

by rowyal



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Action, Adventure, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowyal/pseuds/rowyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peatrice has waited 6 years to become a Knight of Skyloft in order to save her mother but a sudden turn of events thrust Peatrice into a life of mystery and adventure. She's going to have to betray her friends, old and new, in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Super Short Prologue

"Link please-" Zelda began to say but Link had already pulled his sword from its sheath. The thin blade thrust towards me and I side-stepped, pulling out my own. It was three times bigger then his and almost twice the length. He looked shocked at the weapon for a moment but then quickly regained composure. He took another lunge towards me but I raised my sword to guard against the advance. Our swords clashed with a large clang. Link stumbled back slightly from the impact and I used the opportunity to swing horizontally, the blade catching his tunic and ripping the light fabric. The chain mail he wore underneath was revealed. I felt immediately uneasy because I had no kind of protection under my already torn shirt.

I rushed to his side preparing to attack but he shoved me back from him with a fist to my face. My jaw echoed pain and in my stunned stupor he used the hilt of his sword to hit me again in the chin. I cried out as I stumbled back. I had bitten my tongue and could taste the blood trickling down my throat. Link's own fluids rushed down the side of his face. His hair stuck to his cheek where the liquid flowed. Zelda called out to him but he didn't shift his gaze.

Blood spilled between my fingertips from the wear of the sword's edges. Somehow I managed to keep it steady, staring into the eye of my opponent. Link was breathing heavily but he didn't slow his movements. His face was riddled with cuts from my blade and his tunic was soaked with red from the blood of his head injury and other injuries. His blond hair wasn't the silky texture I was used too, matted to his face.

"Just kill him!" Ghirahim shouted in my head. I clutched my head in pain, as he kept screaming in my head.

"Let's end this already." Link sputtered.

I nodded hesitantly, regaining my focus and blocking out Ghirahim's yelling. I lunged forward swinging my sword in a large arc. His sword clashed with mine but the weight was too much for him to handle. He collapsed beneath me and I held the blade against his throat. Tears brimmed at his eyes and I could feel my own falling from my eyes.

There was more screaming in the distance, Zelda's. My hands trembled as I looked directly into his eyes. I hesitated too long and he pushed me back. I collapsed on to my back and my sword clattered to the side. The stone floor's edges dug into my back. I tried to push up against him but his legs held my thighs in place and his elbow pressed across my chest. My body was shaking from the adrenaline.

He pressed his blade against my throat like I had done to him just moments ago but I had the terrible feeling he wouldn't hesitate like I had done. He pressed more weight against me, making it hard to breathe. My tears blurred my vision, I could no longer see his face, only dancing shapes of bright colours. There was so much I wanted to say, I wanted to scream out, but if I tried to speak I think I'd have only choking on the blood pooling in my mouth.

. . .

I leaned my head on my hands as I stared off into space.

"Enough day dreaming Peatrice. Your mother would never have you caught you slacking." my father scolded from behind me. He made his way from behind the counter to face me. He towered over my stall, resting his large stomach on the counter. From my point of view it appeared as if his double chin took up half of his face and his receding hairline had never looked so vast. He smiled down at me with squinty eyes.

"I wasn't day dreaming." I muttered. The sounds of the bazaar made it hard to relax let alone day dream.

"Sure, sure. Well Pea I'm heading to the island to train. Got to keep my sword skills sharp!" he laughed at his own pun. Forcibly, he rubbed me on the head when I didn't smile back. I grimaced and rested my head on my hand.

"When did you become such a downer?"

"Since you forced me to work here." I sighed.

"A single dad can't support a growing Knight you know that!" he said and I nodded reluctantly. I glanced at the sundial to see I still had four more hours of boredom. I sank further into my hand. He smiled gently at me before heaving his stomach off the counter. My father wobbled out the bizarre but not before giving me an enthusiastic wave that sent tremors into his large stomach. Relieved I was finally alone, I was about to slip back into my day dreams when I was interrupted once more.

"Pst." someone said. I groaned inwardly, becoming frustrated with these intrusions. Clenching my jaw, I looked around for the perpetrator but I couldn't see where the voice had come from.

"Here!" it shouted. I leaned over the counter to see a very small man in yellow staring up at me. His unusually large eyes made me uncomfortable. He looked like an overgrown baby.

"Do you want your fortune told?" he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks Sparrot." I replied irritatedly. But he wasn't about to take no for an answer and he placed his hands on the counter. With quite an amount of force he pushed himself so his eyes were level with mine.

"I beg of you. No one will come to my booth." he whined. It was clear he was not going to leave until I agreed, I could see it in his big, beady eyes.

"Sure whatever." I muttered. I could relate a bit with him, no one except a few Knight's ever came to the Item Check, and they weren't even the cute ones.

"Thank you fair maiden!" he clapped his small hands together in glee. I came out from behind the counter and sat on a small stool in front of him. I glanced around hoping no one was watching me.

"So where's your glass ball?" I asked. He lowered his beady eyes and his jaw clenched.

"Someone stole it. So for now I can only do limited readings"

"But you're still charging 20 rupees?"

"You can't put a price on psychic readings"

"But you just-" I was interrupted by him pulling my hand roughly from my lap. His hands were clammy and half the size of mine.

"What would you like to know? Love, money, career?"

"Money I guess?" I asked. I watched as he closed his eyes and began to shake slightly. Taking deep breaths, he drew small circles on my hand. Suddenly his eyes opened and he stared directly into my eyes.

"You will have all your fortune stolen by someone you just met in the near future. Maybe next Wednesday?" he said.

"We'll that's lame how about love?"

"20 more rupees." he hissed.

"You begged me to come here."

"Ok but it won't be as detailed. Think of this as a discount." he huffed. He did the same procedure but before opening his eyes he laughed a little.

"Ok. . . Well I can say your future lover is very sharp looking." he giggled. He let go of my hand and I handed him 20 rupees. Walking back to my booth I noticed he was still watching me with a small smirk across his lips.

. . .

Chapter 1

After work I flew to an island far away from Skyloft. The only sound was the flapping of wings of the birds playing in the wind. I had let my loftwing fly off so I could be completely alone. The stiff soil dug into my back but I forced myself to be comfortable. It wasn't everyday I had time after work to fly out before curfew so I was making the best of it. I heard the sound of wings increase but I paid no attention to it until it was accompanied by the shuffle of footsteps. I bolted up and saw a teenage boy making his way in my direction.

"Who are you?" we asked simultaneously. He blushed from embarrassment and scratched his neck, hesitating before answering.

"Oh sorry. My name's Link." he replied smiling at me. His short blonde hair swayed in the breeze revealing a set of pure blue eyes.

"I'm Peatrice." I established, standing up and brushing my shorts off and straightening out my shawl. "What are you doing here?" I asked, eying him. He shrugged and looked away from me.

"I thought this island wasn't occupied but I guess I was wrong." he said now shifting his gaze to me. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I guess that's a secret, huh?" he chuckled and smiled at me. I was irritated that he had decided to interrupt my peace and wanted him gone as soon as possible. I wasn't about to be charmed by his blue eyes and gentle smile. But it was hard, he was incredibly cute. I heard an impatient squawk and we both looked over to see a large red bird perched on a jagged rock. A crimson loftwing, I gaped. They were extremely rare compared to the regular gold loftwings like mine. Its beak gleamed in the sunlight and its feathers had small golden specks that reflected the light was it shifted. It fluffed its feathers in anticipation and nudged Link's shoulder almost knocking him over.

"Oh calm down." Link sighed, his voice hoarse from embarrassment and pushing back on the loftwing. Crimson loftwing or not, I couldn't stand the awkward silence that was taking up the time I was supposed to be relaxing. We stood in silence until my annoyance overwhelmed me.

"Well, I've gotta go. . ." I trailed off hoping he'd get the point. He nodded and I sprinted off the edge. Wind whipped at my face and I smiled. Bringing my fingers to my face as I whistled. I inhaled sharply when my loftwing didn't come. My heart began to race as I frantically whistled. Looking down, I noticed I was rapidly falling closer and closer to the cloud barrier. I watched helplessly as the thick clouds were becoming more clear by the second. If this is how I break the cloud barrier then so be it, I said to myself. When I was feet away I was suddenly lifted into the air. I took short breaths and closed my eyes, telling my heart to calm down. When my heart beat returned to normal I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes starring back at me laced with worry. I blinked a few times and realized it was Link. He blushed when he saw how flustered I was. I became even more uncomfortable under his gaze when I realized I was sitting in his lap. My face flushed in embarrassment and I attempted to sit up. My whole body dully burned and my head slightly pounded but luckily I could still feel my legs. I cleared my throat and Link looked down at me and chuckled before pushing me off. I screamed as I fell. Without thought, I reached my hand up to my mouth and whistled. In moment I was again lifted from my fall and sat comfortably on my gold loftwing.

"Where were you?" I asked, resisting the urge to scream. He looked back at me for a second and I could see guilt clear in his eyes. He had obviously been too far to save me. "Don't let it happen again." I warned before stroking his neck while we glided towards Skyloft. I remembered Link shoving me off his bird and rage boiled inside me. How could he? I could have died! I thought bitterly. As we neared Skyloft I looked downwards, sizing my landing. I watched until I spotted the Academy and prepared myself. The moment I was about to jump a deafening voice yelled into my ear.

"Wait Peatrice!" My jump was thrown off by my startled movements and I was sent crashing through the air. Not again, I thought. I managed to gain control of my fall and focused on the ground. I struggled to take out my shawl with the momentum working against me. Before I could attempt to use it I was once again lifted. I hesitantly looked down to see my gold loftwing gliding gently in the wind. I sighed in relief. It looked back at me with accusing eyes.

"Not my fault." I muttered as he proceeded to land safely on the ridge of a building. I jumped off and looked around desperately.

"Peatrice!" a voiced shouted. I whipped around to see Fledge sprinting over, or at least jogging. As he came closer I could see worry etched in his face.

"I just saw what happened. Are you ok?" he asked, anxiously gripping his orange tunic. His cheeks were bright red from running here and short breaths escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, still looking upwards for the culprit. Fledge gasped and I looked to see Link flying downwards. He quickly jumped off and ran over to me.

"Oh goddess. I'm sorry I was only trying to get your attention, not send you hurtling to your death." he admitted, looking downwards.

"That was you?" I gasped.

"Yeah, sorry." he raised his eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Fledge spoke up, stepping beside me protectively. It was a unusual to see Fledge acting so protective.

"I'm Link."

"He saved me when I was falling a while ago." I clarified, still slightly frustrated.

"Didn't seem to save you this time." Fledge muttered under his breath. I laughed slightly but Link frowned. Fledge inhaled sharply when he realized what he'd said.

"Oh sorry, Link. My name is Fledge." he said. Link's eyes widened but followed in shaking Fledge's hand. Fledge smiled apologetically at him and raised his brown eyes at me.

"I've waited thirty minutes for you. Training is starting soon. " Fledge reminded me nervously glancing at the clock tower.

"You guys go to the Knight's Academy?" Link asked, skeptically looking at Fledge.

"Yes we do." I snapped, emphasizing the we. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I might be in the Wing Ceremony this year." he replied indignantly. Fledge tugged on my shawl, urging me to hurry.

"Well you have a competitor." I said confidently, gently removing Fledge's hand, "Two actually."

. . .

"Welcome back to training." Headmaster Gaepora announced. His triangular eyebrows raised up as his blue eyes watched the students expectantly. Owlan's lanky figure stepped from out behind the Headmaster's large figure. His steel coloured hair was slicked back against his head and hung low by his waist. He smiled confidently at us with his hands behind his back. I avoided his gaze, I was worried if I met it I would glare out of habit.

"As you know this is your last day of training so use it well. We have set up different stations for you to utilize. Since there is only one more day until the Wing Ceramony, you may choose whatever skill you feel you need to improve on." As he continued to ramble, I was able to tune him out. I saw Gaepora's eyes watching each of our reactions until his eyes landed on me. He must have noticed my disengagement in the lecture and I didn't even know it was possible but his eyebrows arched up even higher. I resisted a giggle and a smile spread across his round face. I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes darted to Professor Owlan. He frowned irately at me and turned his back.

"You may start students. Next time try paying attention or you chances of passing the Wing Ceremony will continue to lessen." Professor Owlan snapped before stalking away. I resisted the urge to hide but I became aware of the many gazes directed at me. I kept my eyes steady, refusing to meet the others gazes and walked over to the loftwing section. As I fiddled with the leather strap of my reins and a body shuffled close to me.

"What was that about?" I looked up reluctantly and saw Groose leaning against the wall only feet away from me. His red pompadour styled perfectly, arching towards the sky.

"Hey Groose." I said. Groose's ego almost matched his huge build. He towered over me and his biceps flexed in place. He wore a large emerald green tunic and beige riding pants the were tucked into his academy boots. He noticed I wasn't going to answer and instead leaned closer to me. I could smell his over-powering cologne drifting around him. He was usually very friendly towards me and today was no exception. He must want something, I thought to myself.

"How's it going Peatrice?" he asked, leaning closer. I leaned back on my loftwing so I could face him.

"Ok." I said. He began tracing circles on my reign and I couldn't help but blush at his increasing closeness.

"I was wondering, do you wanna train together? Alone..." he suggested, emphasizing the "alone". I blushed harder.

"Uh no thanks. I wouldn't want to make Zelda jealous." I said trying to brush off my discomfort. His cheeks turned pink and turned his face away from me.

"You're such a jerk and to think I was going to ask you to the dance." He mumbled.

"What dance?"

"It's supposed to celebrate the winner of Wing Ceremony and the participating class. Like a little padding on the torn egos of the losers."

"So I'm guessing you think you're going to win."

"Well duh." he tutted.

"Why didn't you ask Zelda?"

"I did." he frowned. Despite his previous actions, I placed a hand on his shoulder so he'd look at me.

"I'm sorry Groose. I'm probably already going with Fledge but if that changes you'll be the first one I ask ok?" I smiled. "Who knows maybe Zelda will snap back to her senses?" He chuckled dryly at my attempt and walked away but not before smiling gratefully in my direction. I laughed and turned back to my saddle.

"Uh Peatrice are you going to start training soon?" Flegde asked nervously, hovering above me. Fledge shifted anxiously on the seat of his loftwing.

"It looks like you and I might be going to a dance soon Fledge. I want a loftwing corsage and everything" I said jokingly and my grin was met with a shy smile.

. . .

"Are you excited for the Wing Ceremony?" Fledge asked as we walked around town after training.

"Yeah. I guess," I tried to respond nonchalantly. To say excited was an understatement, I'd been planning this for 6 years. If I became a knight it would give me a chance to fly beneath the clouds, to where my mother was rumoured to have fell. "How about you?" I asked, looking towards Fledge. Eyes cast downwards, he shrugged. He started picking at his blue scarf.

"They didn't accept me. I...I wasn't good enough." he muttered quietly.

"Fledge... why didn't you tell me before?" I sighed and patted him on the back. I couldn't say I was surprised though. He wasn't the most skillful or biggest student at the academy. But I couldn't help but be upset for him, after all he tried so hard to keep up. He looked up with teared up eyes and I tried to smile encouragingly. I hated seeing Fledge like this, broken and ashamed.

"I didn't want to let you down. I'm just not strong enough." he muttered. I patted his back once more before giving him a hug which he gratefully returned. He sank into me and I squeezed harder.

"Have you told your parents?" I asked gently, pulling back.

"Not yet. What will they think?"

"They love you Fledge. I don't think they'll care." I reassured him. He didn't reply so I brought him into another hug. At least we have once more year, I thought hopefully to myself.

"How wrong you are." a smooth voice echoed. I jolted from Fledge's arms and looked around. There was no one around us.

"What's wrong?" Fledge asked, now a little frightened at my jumpiness. I strained my ears to hear more but nothing came. Fledge obviously hadn't heard so I shook my head and we continued to walk back to the academy. I realized I hadn't responded when I saw Fledge still looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just heard something." he nodded and held the door open for me.

"Night." he waved before heading to his room. The hallways of the Academy were empty and I could only hear the echoing snores from Groose's room. I almost regretted having chosen to sleep at the Academy this night, not sure my stiff bed would ease my restlessness. When I reached my room, I sat down in the chair in front my small mirror. With careful hands, I took off the two red ribbons that tied my blonde pig tails. As the ribbons slipped off my hair fell out in a bell shape. It didn't glisten and didn't look smooth either. It looked like hair that had gone through a day of training. Taking my brush, I ran it through each section until my hair was straight against my body. I moved across the room to my closet where my limited wardrobe was. Only sweats, shorts, and uniforms were hung up. I picked a pair of orange shorts and a large green sweatshirt. I pressed down into my bed, the springs creaking as my body sunk into the mattress.

Two more days until the Ceremony. Only then could I feel accomplished and that these years of training would finally mean something. There were 4 other students competing and it made my stomach twist to imagine it. Cawlin and Strich were harmless and I knew I could out fly them but it was Groose I was worried about. Sure he wasn't the smartest but for what he lacked for in brain he more than made up with pure brawn and skill. But it didn't matter, I had to win no matter who I was against, it's what Mother would have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood nervously in the plaza awaiting the last student participating in the Wing Ceremony. Groose and his buddies were huddled farther away from, exited whispers emitting from them. I couldn't help but be curious to what they were saying. I leaned closer in trying to catch some words.

"You thought a big Crimson loftwing like that would go down without a fight? I don't care how strong those things are, that bird brain won't escape that pen," and then Groose paused to smirk. I suddenly became very aware of the look Groose was wearing. Professor Owlin tapped his foot impatiently awaiting the last student so we could do our last training session. We turned our attention as the last boy came in our direction. It was Link. His expression was lost and apprehensive. I watched impertinent, as he continued his stride to where Groose stood as smug as ever. His tall framed loomed over Link and he had a cruel glint in his eye.

"What's your problem anyway? Oh, wait, I got it. You're here to talk about the race. I can see it in your dopey eyes of yours." Groose snide, walking in a slow circle around the him. Frowning, Link narrowed his eyes at Groose's comment but didn't retort.

"They're pleading, 'Oh Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please?'. You're just desperate to win so you can get some "alone time" with Zelda at the end of the ceremony." He stopped walking and leaned forward. I looked back to see Professor Owlan now no where in sight. I took a deep breath and was about to step in when a voice came from behind us.

"Who do you think you're talking about, Groose?" we all turned to see Zelda, her hands on her hips, and her glare directed straight at Groose. Shocked, Groose stumbled backwards and his face became distressed.

"Oh Zelda." he stumbled over his words. Her glare intensified as she strode forwards and pushed Link to the side. She had such an overwhelming presence, it seemed everyone's eyes were glued on her moving figure. She stuck a finger right in Groose's face and he leaned back, surprised.

"Don't even try it Groose." she accused, jutting her finger even closer. Beside her, Link watched with a slightly annoyed expression. His eyes caught mine and I fully saw the worry and frustration in his blue eyes. Zelda was still riled up and scowling deeply at Groose.

"I. . .suppose. . ." he stuttered.

"You suppose? You suppose what?" she snapped, eye brows raising a notch. A dreamy smile spread across his face and I could see his eyes glaze over.

"I. . . suppose. . ." his eyes closed in bliss but then they snapped open again, "Pfft. Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything." Groose said, deflated, head hung low. He walked towards the edge and his gang followed. When he turned to face us his smug attitude had resurfaced.

"Ok we're outta here boys. Hope you find your bird." he smirked and then the three leaned back and fell off the dock. There was a chorus of whistles and they floated up on their loftwings then shot into the sky.

"We better start searching for you bird. I'll tell Dad about your situation and maybe he'll be able to hold off the Ceremony." Zelda sighed and then dove off on to her loftwing. Link stood silent. His blonde hair swayed in the soft wind, his eyes cast sideways.

"Sorry about your bird." I said awkwardly, skiffing my boot in the dirt. I looked up to see him grimacing.

"It's ok." he replied.

"I can help you find your loftwing. If you want." I suggested. His eyes lit up slightly and a grin graced his lips.

"You sure?"

. . .

"Stupid keese." I muttered, as Link struck one with his gleaming sword. It's small body erupted in purple smoke and left no trace of its existence. I hated being defenseless, Link always had to step in and stop a keese from attacking me because pure fist couldn't keep them off. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy being taken care of, the opposite really. I just didn't want Link to see me as the lazy coward I really was.

After searching the entire island we discovered the only place left to look was an abandoned cave on the edge of Skyloft. We'd been walked for a few minutes now through the dark tunnel in the waterfall, if we didn't find Link's bird soon I wasn't sure where else to look. The cave walls dripped with moisture and strange plants I'd never seen before sprouted from the rocky floor. Little light shone in the cave so I used Link's footsteps and the shuffling of his clothing to find my way through the dark. He seemed to know exactly where he was going while I was repeatedly stepping on his heels and my own. If only we held hands I wouldn't have as much trouble, I thought to myself.

"Don't worry I think we're almost there." he said and he was right, at the end of the cave pale yellow light seemed to leak in.

"So you excited for the Wing Ceremony?" I asked Link.

"If I can find my bird, that is. But yeah, its been my dream since I was little to be a knight." a smile spread across his face. He looked sideways at me, his eyes searching. I nodded urging him to continue. The light source grew in brightness as we walked, giving me clearing footing.

"Being a knight would be amazing. I see the others flying around all the time and it's like a turning of age, you know? A milestone I guess. But hopefully I don't have to be with the other knights too much." I must have looked confused because he laughed.

"Have you met them? They're as stuck up as Professor Owlan!" he chuckled. I laughed too. I'd never met the Knights before because they always stayed away from the other students. We walked in silence for awhile, encountering a few more keese until Link cleared his throat.

"So where do you live? I don't see you often." he questioned. I wanted badly to ask him also, I couldn't believe I hadn't met him until a few days ago.

"I live in a house below the bizarre with my father. I sometimes sleep at the academy but it's not exactly peaceful with Groose's snoring." I heard Link laugh and I smiled. The glimmer of sunlight at the end of the tunnel grew brighter until we were faced with the full light of Skyloft. I shielded my unadjusted eyes from the light.

"Come on." I said walking forwards. I didn't hear his footsteps behind so I turned around to see him looking at the sky. I followed his eyes to see a Royal loftwing glide towards him. It landed in front of us and I watched as a blonde girl stepped off the blue bird. Zelda, I realized. I felt suddenly intimidated by her, her presence just demanded attention. She looked just like a princess with her hair flowing behind her in the wind, her soft, gentle features illuminated by the sun and her dress fluttering behind her.

"Link!" she shouted and ran towards him, not noticing me.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you here. How's your search going? Any sign of your loftwing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her blonde hair dancing in the wind. Link's demeanor went down a notch at the reminder. When she finally noticed me her eyes widened.

"Who is she?" she asked stiffly, like she really didn't want to know. Link grinned, oblivious to the tension in her voice and extended his arm to me.

"This is Peatrice. She offered to help me." he gestured in my direction. A deep frown crossed Zelda's delicate face. I blinked, taken back by her response. Whenever I had talked to her in the halls she was always so kind and gentle. Then I recognized the familiar look in her eyes. She was jealous, I realized. She was jealous of me spending time with Link, I wanted to laugh aloud. Like she had competition? They've spent almost there whole existence together from what I'd heard. Her eyes continued to narrow until they looked like slits from where I was standing. I gently shook my head at her, trying desperately to communicate. I think she understood because her frown transformed into a light smile. I grinned back and then saw Link was watching our exchange the whole time.

"Come on, we've got to keep looking." I reminded breaking the silence. I exchanged glances with Link then walked ahead leaving the two behind. I heard Zelda whisper to Link,

"Don't give up hope yet Link." she said with such gentleness and I could practically see her placing her hand on his arm. Not one for romance (unless it involved me), I continued walking ahead hoping not to catch anymore of Zelda's soft spoken words. Seconds later I heard the quiet calls of a loftwing. I looked back, desperately wanting to tell Link but then I saw Zelda walking with her arm in his, I decided otherwise. I don't want to interrupt their conversation, I thought bitterly. I tried as discretely as possible, to speed walk ahead until I reached a wide plateau. The calls of the loftwing had increased and they were at a shrieking volume now. I anxiously looked around until I spotted a hole in the rock, boarded up with wood. I ran over and tried to pry the boards off, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and the bird's cries became more desperate. "Link!" I called, hoping he'd hear me. I was answered with the muffle of excited shouts. Soon Link was dashing up the slope, with Zelda trailing behind. His whole mood darkened when he saw his loftwing. Behind the boarding you could see its body and long crimson wings cramped in the small cave. He strode towards angrily it and began slicing the wood with his blade. Once he was done, he backed away to let the bird out. I watched in awe as it spread it's glorious wings to their full size, the sun catching the flecks of gold in it's feathers. Without a moments notice it shot into the sky and let out pleased squawks.

"Looks like you might just be able to be in the Ceremony today Link." Zelda smiled, stepping fowards to Link's side. I wasn't sure what to do so I began to walk away when I heard her whisper to him.

"Before we go, I need to ask you something. I... I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it. It's been happening a lot lately. It's like someone's. . . she paused thoughtfully, "Like someone's calling out to me."

. . .

We had just returned with Link's loftwing and Groose and his gang had been waiting, preying. It didn't take a genius to realize Groose had hidden Link's bird but I was still shocked Groose would stoop so low.

"You're almost a man and you can't even go anywhere without Zelda." Groose sniped, his nostrils fuming. He had a tight lipped smirk as he spoke.

"Hey, Groose-" I tried to say but he just spoke over me.

"I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. "Ooh Zelda and I are best friends. We go everywhere together!" I stepped forwards and shoved Groose lightly in the chest.

"Since when did you start being such a blockhead! What's your problem?" I accused. He leaned back, surprised at my actions but quickly recovered.

"He's my problem!" Groose replied, pointing a finger at Link.

"No way Groose-" I started but he pushed me aside to stand square with Link. I was momentarily shocked and he stared at me apologetically. I could see in his eyes he was confused and angry but that didn't excuse his actions. Link's eyes narrowed and he took a wide step forwards, challenging him.

"Zelda is making the sailcloth for the Ceremony you hear? And I'm gonna get it." Groose challenged, his fiery mood returned.

"I heard. What makes you think you're getting it?" Link said. Even when he puffed his chest he wasn't nearly as intimidating as Groose.

"Because I obviously train harder and am so much better looking!" he replied, fluffing his pompadour.

"Yeah, nice hair." Link answered sarcastically but his voice was shaky and seemingly unsure of his own words. There were sharp inhales from Cawlin and Stitch. No one insulted Groose's hair.

"Don't. Insult. The. Hair." Groose grit his teeth before smirking. "It's what Zelda will be seeing when I win the race." then he turned and began fiddling with his hands.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth, Zelda's Sailcloth, will be mine! I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it. And when I win it'll be our special moment. Nobody is stopping me." he whispered and then giggled. I heard noises coming from his companions and I saw they were frantically signalling to him.

"Psst. Groose. Groose!" Strich urged until Groose narrowed his eyes and jerked up. "Behind you. Right behind you!" Cawlin added.

"What?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of–" he paused and turned around.

"Gah!" He gasped, stumbling back in surprise. Zelda stood once again, once again with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain what you meant with 'our special moment alone?'" She snapped. Groose stood his ground though and stared at his shoes.

"I was just," he paused scrambling for words. "I was just telling Link how glad I was that he found his red bird of his! Boy, I am looking forwards to a fair race!" he stumbled. He looked at me and smiled but I couldn't smile back. Not when he was lying to make himself look good and not when he could have hurt Link's loftwing. When he realized I wasn't going to smile back he stubbornly turned his gaze back to Zelda and winked.

"Look for me in the race, I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." he added before confidently walking over to Professor Owlan, who stood near the tower awaiting our presence. Zelda still looked peeved but her intense glare had faded a bit.

"Don't let those fools get you down. Just get out there and fly the best you can!" Zelda encouraged, showing us her white teeth. And she paused before adding,

"You too Peatrice." which I replied with a nod and walked away from the two. A hand pulled on my arm and I turned around hoping it to be Link but it was only Fledge, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Hey Peatrice! I'm skipping class to watch the race so you better win!" he said, walking beside me. I grinned at his giddiness.

"Definitely." I replied taking my spot beside Groose in line.

"Good luck!" he cheered before running into the main plaza to watch.

"Hey." a voice said beside me and I saw Link looking at me with searching eyes.

"Hey." I acknowledged, fidgeting with the pouch on my shorts.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." he said, still staring at me.

"You too." I grimaced before turning my attention to Owlin.

"You ok? I saw that Groose pushed you." he tried to say nonchalantly, but worry and frustration rimmed his voice.

"I'm fine, just nervous." and it was true. But even when I was weighted down with butterflies, I wasn't going to let a charming boy like Link or a meat-head like Groose get in the way of me winning. He didn't push and turned his head to Owlin also but I could tell he had wanted me to say more.

"Do you understand the rules? I'm going to attach this idol to this bird and all you need to do it get it. When he have obtained the idol all students are to return to the plaza. Understand?" Professor Owlan asked grinding his teeth. Groose had asked him to repeat the guidelines twice because he was too busy fantasizing about Zelda to listen. We all nodded and then lined up on the starting line.

"Now I want fair flying. No dirty moves or you will be disqualified." he added with authority. I could tell he was directing that statement at Groose, but he stood oblivious, probably lost in thought about winning, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I bounced back and forth between my feet as adrenaline coursed through my veins. It seemed like forever before the gun was shot and I dashed off the dock. The wind whipped against me as I dove. I whistled for my Takeo and was almost immediately lifted in the air. I latched on to the reins and dove towards the idol. I saw the rest of the students dragging behind me and I almost laughed.

Piece of cake, I thought. I urged Takeo to speed up and we dashed faster until I was almost feet away. I began to reach out my hand when the bird took a tight turn. I abruptly heard the sound of flapping wings and saw Groose gaining speed beside me. He winked at before passing me and shooting towards the idol. No you don't, I thought as my lofwing charged closer. More wings, I heard. Link's face hung in my peripherals. I demanded more speed. Takeo tucked in his wings and expelled forwards. I was so close to Groose's bird I could feel it's warmth radiating from it. Groose's face contorted and he leaned to the side making his bird push me to the side, only to move me a little ways away.

I was all at once thrown back from the idol. I looked down at myself and saw the crumbling of rocks on my shorts. I looked behind me to see Cawlin sneering in my direction. I took a quick breath to calm myself. I need to get that idol. Rushing towards Groose, I saw Link was up right beside him. Link was quick and his hand jolted out to grab the idol.

I sped up and was only feet away when Groose looked at me quickly, regret clear in his eyes before his leaned abruptly causing his bird to shove me and making us to fly back and knock Cawlin off his loftwing. I desperately held on to Takeo, to keep from falling off. My vision cleared and I realized Cawlin was flying downwards to the cloud barrier. My heart pounded as I dove downwards and managed to lift him into my lap. He shook his head violently and looked up at me with wide eyes. His chubby body was weighing us down and Takeo was have troubles maintaining our quick speed. When I saw his loftwing regain control I shoved him off my lap and let him fall to see only moments later him carried to safety. All of a sudden a whistle blew and all the loftwings began to fly back to the plaza. I following in nervous paranoia. What happened?

When I landed I saw Professor Owlan almost bursting with astonishment. There in front of him stood Link with the idol in his hands. It took seconds for me to understand what happened. No it couldn't be. Headmaster turned to me with a disappointed look on his face. I realized Professor Owlin wasn't starring at Link he was starring at me.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks now red from the previous adrenaline rush.

"Peatrice, you are disqualified from the Wing Ceremony for hitting another flyer. I can't believe you would steep to that level." Owlin scolded, refusing to look at me. Then I grasped what he meant, when I hit Cawlin. How did he not see Groose hit me, or when Cawlin assaulted me with a rock? My eyes searched Headmaster's desperately but he refused to meet my gaze. I starred at Groose in disbelief and I could see him struggling to comprehend what was happening. I looked down, my eyes tearing up in frustration.

"And as for you, Link. You are to graduate and become a Knight. Congratulations!" Owlin said with a new tone of voice. Students clapped numbly still confused. Link didn't seem very excited about his win.

"You may leave." Headmaster said but I was already a head of him, as I struggled not to run away in angry tears. Instead I held them in and glared at Groose with as much intensity as I could muster. I knew there was no way I could convince them I didn't hit Cawlin, how could I? I did actually hit him but it was simply a domino effect. And it didn't matter, I didn't get the statue in the end and any argument would only push my patience and emotions.

"Peatrice!" Fledge's voice called. He ran as fast as he could to my side. When he saw my face he became extremely concerned. He grabbed my arm, making me redirect my eyes. I saw his soft and caring ones and I felt myself calm down a bit. I bowed towards Headmaster before turning on my heel and walking back to the Academy.

"What happened Pea?" Fledge asked gently.

"I was disqualified." I said flatly, picking up my pace. I really didn't want to speak in case the tears in my eyes threatened to fall. Fledge gasped and grabbed my hand. I looked up and he opened his small arms. I nodded and hugged him weakly. One tear ran its way down my face but I quickly wiped it away with my hand. Over Fledge's shoulder I saw Zelda congratulating Link, and gushing how proud she was of him. Link looked a little confused with himself also but plastered on a smile for Zelda. He probably felt guilty about me losing but I didn't want him to pity me. After all even if Groose hadn't pushed me Link still would have captured the idol whether I wanted to admit it or not.

"What's wrong?" Fledge asked noticing my stillness. I managed a weak smile and nodded, thanking Fledge.

"Maybe next year right?" I whispered.

"Wrong again." the slick voice rang in my head. I stepped back suddenly, tears springing out of my eyes. Fledge looked worriedly at me and quickly grabbed my hand.

"Peatrice, are you sure you're ok? I can walk you home." he offered. I felt his grip tighten on my hand. I couldn't stop hearing those words "wrong again" over and over, ringing in my head. I brought my hands up to my ears as if that would stop the thought intrusion. Fledge's frown deepened.

"I just need some rest." I said through gritted teeth. Fledge walked me home with his small hands in my equally small one. He stepped in front to hold open the door and I smiled gratefully. I entered my home and the familiar smell of bamboo engulfed my senses.

"Oh hello Fledge! How's it going buddy?" Father said. He was sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room with his arms and legs splayed apart. He hadn't changed out of his workout uniform and hadn't washed it it seemed. Sweat stains decorated his underarms and chest.

"I'm fine." Fledge smiled, letting go of my hand to let me sit down. Father finally locked eyes with me and his pleasant expression faded.

"Sweet Pea what's wrong?" he asked gently, shifting forwards in his seat. Fledge braced himself for my words by holding his own hands in a nervous ball.

"I didn't win the Wing Ceremony. I was disqualified." I muttered. I really didn't want to talk about my loss not now at least. I wasn't ready to cry in front of my father, I hadn't since I was 11 and I wasn't about to break the record. But his sad smile made my tears awaken from the depth of my eyes to my distaste.

"Pea, it's ok." he breathed, his large stomach inflating. I shook my head gently and looked at my dirt covered hands. I twisted them together, weaving my finger tips like thread between each other. The dirt rubbed off into bigger dirt clods which fell into my lap. I could still hear those words, "wrong again", chanting in my head softly and tauntingly. Like breathy whispers that dragged against my thoughts like a rough eraser.

"Guess we'll have to wait another year to find Mother." I said bitterly and I curled my hands around it each other. Fledge softly gasped from behind me. I talked about my mother all the time with Fledge but it was something I didn't dare bring up with Father. He was as likely to break out in tears as I was. As predicted when I looked back up at him the whites of his eyes sparkling in the dim light. He struggled for words, his jaw closing and opening until he gave up, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"I'm sure she'll get it next year." Fledge tried to say with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, you're right Fledge. You'll get it next year Pea, of course you will." Father said, bearing a smile of his own. I didn't smile though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Groose?" I knocked on the large brass door. There was an inaudible mumbling on the on the other end. I slowly turned the knob and I stuck my head in, searching for Groose. He was hunched over on his bed, his arms wrapped around himself. When he saw me he quickly composed himself.

"Do you still need a date for the dance?" I asked.

"Uh. . . yeah I do. Why?"

"Are you serious?" I laughed as I walked in. "You asked me last week. So Zelda still said no?"

"Well with that jerk winning it was obvious she was going with him." he slouched further.

"He's the jerk?" I said accusingly. Groose frowned up at me.

"I already said sorry and I have to wash his bird and feed it for the next month." he grumbled, "What about Fledge? Why aren't you going with him?"

"He actually found someone to go with and I figured if we're going to feel bad for ourselves we should feel bad together." He smiled a bit when I said that. I hadn't told Fledge but I was sulking over the fact I hadn't been able to have my mom do my hair for the dance. I could have sat down on the wooden stool in front of mirror and watched in awe as she delicately wove her fingers through my hair. It would have looked like Zelda's, beautiful. In an effort to distract myself from my self pity I laid a hand gently on Groose's shoulder and said, "So what colour do you want to wear?"

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Like my dress and your tunic or something."

"Well you look nice in green?" he struggled for a suggestion. I rolled my eyes because that was one of the only colours I even wore. I went to rifle through his closet of tunics but he only had different variations of blue tunics.

"I think green and blue work right?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Ooh Groose has got a girl in his room!" Cawlin came bursting in. His smile lowered when he saw me. "Oh it's just Peatrice." Annoyance crept up on my face and I curled my fingers.

When Cawlin sauntered by I choked on putrid cologne he was wearing. It was like a mix of soap and faron grasshopper juice. I excused myself from the room to get ready for the dance but not before running into Zelda on the upper floor. She was waiting outside of Headmaster Gaepora's office, rocking from side to side. Her blonde hair was curled and woven into multiple braids. Little jewels were tied in with her hair and she looked like a goddess. I struggled not to glare at her beauty and instead continued on my way to my room.

. . .

At four o'clock that afternoon the Academy was decorated with firefly lights on every wall. There were Knights in celebratory uniforms at every corner of the building. It was easy to distinguish the participating class because of bright smiles each student had on their face. Headmaster Gaepora even dressed up a little with a royal blue scarf with golden trimming laced around his neck. He also had exchanged his sandals for gold moccasins. I double checked myself in the mirror. My green dress draped over my legs and nearly dusted the floor. There was a small slit between the fabric that ran up to my mid-thigh. The neckline up to the nape of my neck and my sleeves were bell sleeves. I didn't look nearly as good as Zelda but I felt presentable. Fledge sat on my bed, swinging his legs. He wore a light blue tunic with his usual dark blue scarf tied with a golden loftwing pin.

"I'd say we both look wonderful." I said.

"You should have worn orange Peatrice." he tutted. I shoved him gently and he laughed. A knock came from the door and Fledge sprung to his feet. "I guess we've kept our dates waiting long enough." He gave me a dramatic smile and opened the door painstakingly slow. Groose and some boy I didn't recognize stood on the other side. When my eyes met Groose's we exchanged giddy smiles. Fledge took his date by the hand and introduced him.

"His name is Robin, he's a Knight." he smiled proudly. Robin blushed at the attention and brought Fledge closer. I wiggled my eyebrows at Fledge who's blush mirrored Robin's.

"Alright, alright. I'm tired of waiting around. I heard there's going to be food." Groose cheered. We all marched proudly into the cafeteria which had been cleared of all the tables and a slick black flooring had been placed. At least 60 students from this year's class were nervously swaying to the orchestra's music. Groose and I decided to sit while Fledge and Robin danced.

"If we see Zelda and Link we'll show them how even losers can still win!" I said.

"What does that even mean Peatrice?" Fledge muttered exasperatedly.

"Because we'll have a great time and I'm convinced we look ten times better then they do." I said. We descended the stairs to the main hall and cafeteria. Laughter and conversation filled the room. Suddenly, Headmaster Gaepora was at the front of the cafeteria. The orchestra and students hushed. His warm smile touched everyone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Year End Dance and Dinner." There was eruption of cheers and clapping.

"Our successful year of training has finally come to an end and I would like to honour all the students who participating in this year's learning with food and fun! I look forward to next year to see returning students and Knights. To start of the dinner I would like to welcome this year's winner of the Wing Ceremony, Link!" I watched as Link slowly made his way to the front with Zelda latched onto him. He struggled to detach himself from her until he realised it was useless. Together they walked to center stage with bright smiles. They looked absolutely stunning. Zelda wore a long white dress with gold and pink detailing while Link wore a brand new Knight uniform with a golden scarf. I grabbed Groose's arm in an effort to calm myself. I could feel him flexing in his tunic and together we glared with raging intensity.

"Unfortunately these two will not be with us for majority of the afternoon because they have a Sailcloth Ceremony to attend to. So good luck to you two." Gaepora beamed at the two like it was more then a Sailcloth Ceremony they were performing. After an "extremely inspiring" speech from Zelda the students excused to dance and eat. Before Link descended the stairs with Zelda on his arm, his eyes locked with mine. I felt my stomach twist and I put on a giddy smile. He smiled back, holding my gaze a little longer. Zelda tugged at his tunic and he stiffly looked away. Groose and I pardoned ourselves from the dancing and instead ate large amounts of crow fillet and pumpkin soup. Fledge was bubbling the entire night with Robin always at his side. I was so happy to see him find someone that didn't make him feel worthless. Groose and I had a great time whispering comments about each couple.

"What is wrong with that guy's tunic it looks like he can't move in it." I whispered.

"How about his girlfriend, her dress is so low she's going to burst out." he would answer. We laughed manically together the entire night. In retrospect it was pitiful how we were acting but when you were poor sports like us it was the only way we wanted to cope.

The dance ended with some miniature fireworks outside by the goddess statue. Cawlin and Stitch had tried to rig one to make a portrait of the two but instead it exploded early and sputtered into large sparks, nearly setting some students on fire. The party began to thin out around twelve and Professor Owlin had to reign some rowdy students to bed. Soon it was very quiet in the once booming Academy and everyone was asleep. Groose had left with Cawlin, Stitch and some other students to continue the party somewhere else in Skyloft. Fledge snuck into Robin's room, promising me nothing would happen except for sleeping. I had given him a haughty look but I wasn't about to go parental on him. I changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and lay awake in my bed. After an hour of staring at the ceiling I decided to wander around the halls to try to tire myself out. As I walked by each door I could hear each person's deep breathing and shuffling sheets. Suddenly there was more then just a shuffling of sheets but a flurry of footsteps from the bottom floor. I ducked behind a plant and tried to hide my body. A bright flash of blue flew in front of me and I momentarily blinded. My eyes readjusted just in time to see the source of the footsteps run past me. It was Link, in his regular clothes, rushing out of the Academy. I  
struggled to comprehend what was happening. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I silently followed him. He dashed behind the goddess statue, dropping to lower levels of rocks.

"Are you kidding me?!" I hissed. "Dear goddess please don't let me die." I then followed his path, shakily lowering myself on to each plateau. My legs were in no shape to be doing this kind of climbing. There were vines for me a hang off but my grip was weak. Every time my hands slipped I braced for death. I followed him a across a ledge, hanging only my hands. Finally I was able to tail him as he entered into the goddess statue. There was now an entrance where I didn't ever remember there being. I was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I sidled against the entrance wall. It was complete silence except for Link and some women's voice.

"You will play a role in a great destiny." said a women's voice. I couldn't hear Link's responses only the robotic words of the women inside.

"I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is yours to burden. The one you call Zelda is another chosen one fated to be part of this great mission. If you wish to search for I suggest you take this sword." I quickly looked into the large room to see a bright blue woman speaking with Link. I looked away and then again to make sure I wasn't going crazy but it was true. A floating spirit women was speaking to Link, who's faced was very distressed. My heart was beating so quickly from nervousness. I didn't understand anything and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Link was suddenly moving forwards and I reflexively moved out of sight. Clutched my shirt, I ran away from the scene and collapsed in my bed. My socks were soaked from running through the dirt and I had cuts in my hands from climbing the vines. I was in complete disbelief of what had just happened. Someone must have spiked my soup or something.

. . .

The bazaar was rowdier then usual but the Item Check remained empty. I wasn't complaining though, my arms were still sore from the Wing Ceremony. So I wasn't in the mood to go fetching people's heavy things right then. I preoccupied myself by watching people go in and out of the bazaar. To my surprise, Link walked through the entrance of the bazaar, after the crowds of people. I watched in amazement as he politely weaved between people and made his way the Item Check. He was wearing his Knight's uniform and it looked just as nice as it did at the dinner. His long blonde hair peeked out from beneath his green cap. My cheeks flared up as he approached. Why would he come here? Does he want to visit me? Just his presence sent my imagination spiraling in all directions.

"Hi Peatrice," he smiled "I just need to store something." I should have expected it but as soon as he said it, my smile dropped and my blush fizzled out.

"Sure, whatever." I said. He didn't seem to notice my tone and his small smile stayed. He handed me a handful of potions. I tried to not show how difficult it was for me to carry them. I glared at him from under my bangs as I turned away. I didn't bother asking why he was storing so many potions. Father told me to never question the customers even though there were many cases I thought I should have. I wondered if it had something to do with what I saw last night. When I returned from the back Link was still standing at the counter.

"Do you need something else?" I sighed.

"No, I just was wondering if you needed any help on your training or anything." He must have seen my eyebrows raise because he quickly finished his thought "Not that you're not good. Just as a repayment for when you helped me find my loftwing."

"I'm obviously not good enough since I didn't win the Wing Ceremony." I scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to be stuck here working for the next few hours."

"Well, ok." he said but he didn't move from my booth.

"Why won't you leave?" I asked. His smile faded and I immediately regretted being so cold.

"I kind of thought you might want some company since you always seem to be lonely." he said and guilt flooded me. I looked up into his steel blue eyes and the shame started to erode my chest. It felt like a combination of butterflies from holding eye contact for so long and stomach acid.

"Ok whatever, sure." I mumbled, uttering defeat.

"Sure what?" he asked coyly.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept me company." I said, drawing out my words. An impish smile lit up his face. I went into the back to grab the extra chair Fledge usually used and put it a few meters away from me, barely in the vicinity of the booth. He collapsed into it but quickly got up and moved it closer to me. I blushed when he placed it only a couple inches away.

"You don't have to be so close." I said.

"I don't mind." he tried to sound cheeky but I saw a faint blush on his cheeks too. "So," he cleared his throat "What happened at the Wing Ceremony?" His voice was friendly but cautious.

"I was disqualified for hitting Cawlin." I stated.

"But you didn't did you?" he said but stopped himself "Obviously you wouldn't." I didn't want to bother explaining the whole story to him, it was something I wanted to forget.

"What's it like being a Knight now?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"It's. . . fine. I had to get up earlier then before though. And Zelda made sure too." he groaned and pressed his back against the wall. I laughed slightly at the thought of Zelda harassing a half asleep Link. "I was about to set out on a Knight thing but I wanted to say good bye to some people before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to some islands farther away so I won't be back for awhile." he said. I nodded. We sat in silence for awhile. Even with all the bustle of the bazaar all I could focus on was the noise of Link breathing. It was hard to relax with Link so close to me and all I could think about was that if I just moved slightly we would be touching. Leave it to me to make such a big deal about something so stupid. He wasn't like Groose, who's body just felt like a mass when it was next to me, Link felt like a force drawing me closer.

"You looked nice at the dinner." Link spoke up, twisting his head towards me. The blush that was present on my face only grew.

I wanted so badly to ask what he did last night of the dinner just to prove myself wrong, but I didn't. Instead I said "So did you and Zelda." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"Yeah, she did look nice." he sighed, his voice hinging.

. . .

"Thanks for keeping me company." I said to Link we left the bizarre. It was dark now and only the late night crowd was wandering Skyloft. The moon was revealed in the sky, emitting its dim blue rays. My shawl offered a little warmth from the cool breeze that flowed through. I began to walk home when Link cleared his throat. I looked back to see him smiling at me and my stomach twisted.

"You want to go flying?" he said gently. My eyes widened.

"It's too late, students aren't allowed to go flying at night."

"I'm not a student anymore." Link's smile grew. The soft breeze brushed his bangs from his face and rejecting his offer became suddenly harder.

"But I am. It's not like we can share a loftwing." I said, averting my gaze. I was blushing at this point and looking at Link's mischievous expression only made me blush more. He stepped closer to me and I could smell stamina berries from his clothes. I looked back up to see him peering down at me with raised eyebrows.

"No we can't share." I said again, but my voice was shaky.

"Ok Peatrice. Have a good night." he said, turning his back to me. I suddenly reached forward and grabbed his arm. He looked back with a small blush but a coy face. He lead me to the diving board.

"I'll come back for you, ok?" he said. I nodded and watched as he sprinted off the edge. His body suddenly dropped and I looked over to see him get lifted into the air with his loftwing. They came back upwards toward me and hovered near the edge. His hair blew in all directions as he looked up at me.

"Come on Peatrice." Link said, holding his hand out towards me. I looked around nervously. If I was to get caught what would I even say? Link's warm gaze helped ease my worry and I placed my cold hand in his. I fell down onto his loftwing, its taut body between my legs. All of a sudden we were soaring and I couldn't keep my balance. My hands gripped Link's uniform but I still threatened to fall.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist already. I don't want you to fall." Link chuckled quietly. He didn't fool me for a second that he wasn't as nervous about this as I was, that having another person in such a precarious position was normal for him. I could see a blush spread to his ears and his voice was wobbly. When I wove my arms under his and around his waist I smiled to myself. My face was so heated at this point. His waist was so wonderful to hold, not too soft or too hard. Some bodies just feel like they were made to be held and hugged and Link was one of them. The wind whipped at my face but I was mostly sheltered by Link's body. We glided gently along the air currents until I felt my sleepiness pull on my eyelids until they were closed. With my eyes closed I was able to focus on the heat that emanated from Link's body and the natural pillow he supplied.

"Today was really great." Link muttered and I made a sound of agreement. I felt a hand touch the skin of my own. I inhaled sharply as the hand encased it. I couldn't tell if he meant it the way I was interpreting it but goddess I hoped he did.

"If I come back we should go flying again." he said as he tightened his grip on my hand. The butterflies in my stomach were banging at my insides and threatening to spill out.

"That'd be nice." I whispered shakily.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved around my room, placing things in my suitcase neatly. It was early in the morning and I had another day until the semester ended and summer break began. When my things were packed I sat on my bed to look at my now almost empty room. All the remained was the furniture that the room came with.

"Sorry Mom." I muttered, wondering if she could hear me. I was no closer to searching for her beneath the clouds then I had been when I was eleven. I could imagine she would probably as mad as I was that I had been disqualified. I was about to leave my room when Fledge came bursting in. Through the open door I could see students huddled in small circles giddily whispering. Fledge knelt over, panting.

"You won't believe it. There's a hole in the cloud barrier." he said breathlessly and my heart seized.

"Are you serious?" I gripped his shoulders. He nodded frantically and I leapt up from my bed. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me once more and I jumped on the spot. Fledge caught up with me, wheezing.

"You want to go down there Fledge?" I cried.

"Right now?"

"Of course. Why wait?"

"Peatrice you don't understand. Yesterday Zelda was sucked in by a huge tornado and no one can find her. All the Knights are out there and there isn't any sign of her." he yelled. Of course she would be the one to go missing, she truly is a damsel in distress. And I guessed that's what Link and that blue lady were talking about "searching for Zelda". If that really did happen.

"Come on, Fledge" I plead.

"If you go you'll get sucked up too." he cried again as I pushed past him.

"I'm not an idiot flyer like Zelda. Don't you see Fledge, this is my chance. While news has just got out I can still make it without anyone noticing." I urged. I speed walked out of the Academy and positioned myself to jump with Fledge hot on my heels. I was so close. You're coming home mother, I thought.

"No, wait Peatrice! Don't jump!" he yelled. When he reached me, his checks were red from exertion and his breaths came out short.

"The Academy has banned any non-knights from flying for the time being." he said cockily as if that would stop me.

"Are you kidding me?" I huffed.

"I also overheard Headmaster Gaeopora and Link talking about going down into the hole to look for Zelda." Fledge added. He adjusted his blue scarf and pushed back his bangs before grabbing me by the arm. I shook off his grip and turned to face the open sky. He immediately understood what I was going to do and struggled to convince me otherwise. With the idea of Link flying down my determination only strengthened.

"Peatrice you don't know if the twister is still there!" he cried.

"If Link gets to go so do I." I faced him again for the last time. "I've been waiting for this moment for six years. My mother is down there. I'm not going to waste anytime waiting for the Loser Patrol to say I can fly." Before he could put in another argument I dove off the ledge. I flipped onto my back in the air and waved up to him.

"See you later!" I laughed and then Takeo's body lifted me into the air. "This is it Takeo. We're going to find Mother."

We began to near the hole and the air around us picked up. I held tighter to Takeo and urged him further. I could see the hole clearly and the explosion of colours beneath. I was now directly on above and the wind was pushing Takeo from side to side.

"Come on Takeo, just fly down." I plead but Takeo couldn't gain enough control to move any lower. I took a shaky breath and stroked Takeo's feathers.

"Come back for me ok?" I yelled over the wind. I braced myself and dove. My face stung as the wind whipped at my cheeks.

"Dear goddess I'm going to die." I cried.

"Not yet." the voice's laughter cut through my head. It left my head pounding as I tumbled through the air. I frantically reached for my makeshift landing sheet, pulling at my bag. As the air caught the fabric I was yanked backward by the sudden change of speed. My chest hurt as I fought to regain the breath knocked out of me. I lent towards an open patch of ground and my feet collided with the soil. It isn't long until I knelt over to rest on the grass. My shallow breaths slowed and I pushed myself up with an elbow. Looking around, I noticed there was very little light shining through the tall trees. The air was so thick is felt like I was drowning in it.

"Zelda?!" a voice called. It came form the late building that towered over me. I immediately recognized the voice as Link's. I stumbled to my feet and rushed into the building. Strikes of pain shot through my legs with every step, it seemed like my landing really hadn't been very graceful. A large stone arch opened up into a large corridor that stretched for about 100 feet. I sprinted across the stone floor toward the light at the end.

"Hey Link! Link it's me Peatrice!" I called. My voice bounced off the damp walls. I was answered with pained yells but I couldn't run any faster. I finally reached a huge open room. The lighting was so bright, from where I was standing Link was only a silhouette. A huge black monster flung its claws towards him and he cried out. Fear seized my chest.

"Help me Peatrice!" he plead. I searched desperately for a weapon and my eyes found a large sword in the center of the room. In a flurry of movements I rushed towards it, stumbling over the stone floor. My hands grasped the hilt and I tried desperately to free it from the rock.

"Hurry!" Link cried. I bent my knees and used all my strength to lift it. Finally it broke free and the sword clattered to the floor because of its weight. I whipped my head to see that suddenly the monster and Link had frozen. I stumbled back a second with the heavy sword still in my hand. I counted ten seconds and they still didn't move.

"Link?!" I called.

"Well that is not my name." a voice hissed. The silhouettes melted and pooled on the floor. Globules raised from the ground and flung themselves together until they formed a figure. A thin man strode forward towards me until he was inched away from my face.

"I prefer the name Ghiriham." he whispered. I shrank back from him. My foot collided with a rock making me crash backwards. Two stiff poles appeared beneath my arms so I didn't fall. When I looked up Ghirham was no longer facing me.

"Be more careful darling." a voice hummed in my ear. I tried to jolt up but the his arms latched around me. His breath was cold on my neck.

"Why am I here?" I was able to spit out. His arms shoved me forwards and I managed to stand on my own. I spun around to see he was no longer there. Instead of searching for him I cautiously walked to the middle of the room where the sword has fallen. He appeared again, resting on the stone in the center and swung his legs.

"You freed me. I've been waiting for some weakling to come down here and pull out that sword for quite a while. And tada here you are you sad sad freak." he breathed. His fingers strummed on the stone and I could see the definition in his forearms. I looked down to see my hands were trembling.

"What are you?" I choked.

"A sword spirit. That beautiful creation is technically mine." he looked loving at the sword. He was so much closer to it and I wasn't sure I wanted to test him. "And with it you are going to help me kill the spirit maiden, Zelda." he said as if no weight existed on his words. He noticed my shocked silence and cocked his head.

"What's wrong my peacock? I know you don't like her. Killing her wouldn't even bother you."

"Of course it would"

"Don't lie to me." he threatened. I became aware his strumming fingers had curled into fists.

"How do you know about Zelda?"

"Haven't you been wondering who's voice has been in your head recently? I know about your mother too, so sad." he chided.

I closed my eyes briefly but when they opened he had disappeared and was now leaning against the archway leading out. There was so much that didn't make sense. I had just fallen from the sky into the lair of some sword demon. Everything was happening too fast for me to process.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. I didn't move from my spot. "Don't you wonder where your mother is?"

"That's why I came." I said quietly.

"If you do as I say I may share some information with you." he said. I seized up. How could he know about my mother? Did that mean she was alive?

I realised I was in no place to resist this man's orders. Just because I had a large sword did not mean I had the skill to wield it. I began to cautiously step towards him when he flicked his wrist behind me. "I wouldn't forget the sword if I were you. I would hate to my minion to die so soon before she got to see her mother."

I shakily picked up the mass and struggled to keep it steady. He smiled like a proud father as I stepped unevenly towards him.

. . .

"Welcome to the world beneath the clouds." Ghiriham swung his arms back. He had taken me out of the thick bush but not without forcing me to cut out the path beforehand. Is this the world my mother had fallen into? Covered in trees and strange nature.

"I do not want to rip my cape." he had said indignantly, fluffing it behind him.

"Can't you just disappear?" I hesitantly asked. He lowered his gaze at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"And leave you to die alone in this forest? A compelling idea but illogical."

I had nodded shakily and continued swinging at the bush. Now he stood in the bright sun with his hands and head flung back.

"I have not been in this part of the woods for a very, very long time." he smiled as the sunlight danced off his sharp features. My arms still throbbed from having to carry the massive sword but I was too afraid to ask for a break so I just followed obediently as he led me through the forest. After a few minutes we came upon a huge open pit. The was a wide path spiraling downwards to the center and gusts of wind appeared from areas in the grass. An arm jerked me back from the edge and I spun around to see Ghirahim clenching his jaw.

"You are easily distracted aren't you. As much as I would love to go down there now is not the time. We have a girl to find remember?" he reminded. He took me around an ancient looking building, forcing me to climb a wall to get past it.

"I do not think you're ready to face what lies in there." he had said. When we finally reached the other side my legs were wobbly and I tripped over my foot. I fell face first into the soil. As much as the stinging feeling in my face was uncomfortable I felt compelled to just stay on the ground.

"You are the worst minion ever. Get up," Ghirahim scolded. When I tried to stand again my legs fell from underneath me. This was partly due to my exhaustion and partly due to my stubbornness.

"I forgot that you pathetic humans get tired so easily."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Teleport." I murmured.

"Cracking jokes already are we? Already so sure I won't just slit your throat and hang you by your vocal chords?" I almost gagged but I managed to keep my composure. I kept my eyes cast down. I knelt in silence until he let out a sigh and collapsed against a tree beside me.

"You can sleep for 3 hours. It's night anyways. I doubt the princess has enough stamina to pull an all-nighter. I can not say the same about our hero though. I found out your crush is on the same journey as we are. If he finds the girl before us because of this break you will truly regret it." he said. I was too tired to care about what he was saying and instead curled about against a tree and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly but I could hear Ghirahim muttering to himself beside me.

. . .

I was awoken by the sound of shrill voices in the distance. I forced my crusty eyes open and the light momentarily blinded me.

"bokoblins." a voice sighed. I looked up to see Ghirahim's legs dangling from up in the tree. I squinted into the distance and saw a blur of red figures shaking around.

"They will not hurt you too much. If its any consolation they are just as dumb as humans maybe dumber." he peeked his head from the canopy and smiled down at me. Suddenly he disappeared and I was looking directly at his shins.

"Come on pet, it is time to play." he offered his hand towards me. I took it gratefully and was thrown to my feet. I watched as he looked at his hand in disgust before wiping it on his leg.

"Ugh human sweat." I heard him mutter. I heaved the large sword into my hands and he led down a path leading deeper into the forest. Luckily we didn't have to mess with the bokoblins. Their screeching made me shiver. It was like scraping rocks on glass.

I didn't notice when I woke up but it was sometime in the morning because the sun was a quarter of its way in the sky. That meant that Ghirahim let me sleep more the 3 hours he said. I was very grateful and certainly wasn't going to question his motives.

As we kept walking the familiar screeching sounded again. I slowed my pace down so I could try to focus on placing the location of the yells. The further we walked the louder the yells became until they had to be 20 ft away. We climbed through a ditch and wound around a large root until we faced a large group of bokoblins. I felt my heart seize and I stumbled back.

"Now, now pet. Do not be a coward. No man will ever take a liking to you if you're afraid of a few bokoblins. Or if you die because of them." It seemed Ghirahim found my lack of a boyfriend hilarious. I wasn't able to run away because Ghirahim shoved me forwards into the mob. All of their beady eyes turned towards me. Their red skin had large purple pores and their teeth were twisted and yellow. I started hyperventilating as they slowly approached me with their clubs.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking die." I cried. One lunged towards me and I narrowly avoided the swinging club. It took another swing knocking out my leg from underneath me. I collapsed to the ground and as the bokoblin towered over me. The other two were cheering in the distance. I wasn't able to think before the bokoblin swung his club again. I rolled into my side heaving.

"Oh come. Do not let this be the end of the story already." I heard Ghirahim's shout from behind me. The bokoblin cackled before attacking again but missing entirely. He's really slow I realized. He stood for a good few seconds before he attempted another move. I quickly raised my sword to stab it in the stomach. It stumbled back so I curved the sword across his chest, splitting the skin. Suddenly he vanished into a purple fog. When I was able to catch my breath I noticed the other two bokoblins were nowhere to be seen.

"While you were searching for the driving force that would allow you to vanquish that bokoblin, I was cleaning up. Next time I will not be your babysitter. If you can not handle three bokoblins I will not be the one responsible for your death." he chastised.

"Give me a break okay? I've never even dealt with a sword like this let alone actually killing things." I yelled at him. My words didn't come out as dramatically as I had wanted to but I could tell he was taken back.

"My pet has a bark too?" he said. I instantly regretted my outbreak and I braced for death. I'm as stupid as those book characters who always fight back when they are clearly not in the place too, I thought. Ghirahim didn't approach me only glared in my direction. I swallowed hard as he held my gaze.

"I didn't let you sleep in so you could bad mouth me. Hold your little tongue or I will rip it off for you." I was getting a little tired of his death threats.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Fledge, have you seen Peatrice lately?" Groose asked, peering around the academy. Fledge bent over his mop and didn't respond.  
A lot of students would continue their studies over the summer and Fledge was no exception. Every summer he stayed, sometimes with Peatrice. He couldn't understand why Groose was here though, he never came to class let alone summer school.

"Hey Fledge did you hear me?" Groose repeated, stopping his mopping. Fledge reluctantly looked up at Groose's towering figure.

"No I haven't." Fledge said. Groose frowned and stretched his neck.

"That's strange. You're her best friend any idea where she went?"

"Does it matter?" Fledge snapped.

"It's just, I haven't seen her around the bazarre for a while either and it's got me worrie-"

"Can we just stop talking about it ok?" Fledge yelled. Groose was taken aback by Fledge's outburst. Fledge was still annoyed by Peatrice's disobedience. He didn't want to know what she was doing "down under". He really just wanted her to come home.

"Hey are you ok buddy?" Groose gently said. Fledge shook his head, fearing the talking would make him cry. Groose bent over to look Fledge in the eyes. When he saw the tears forming in Fledge's eyes, he became extremely uncomfortable. He had never had to deal with emotional situations before with Crawlin and Stitch.

"Uh, what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, toying with his pompadore.

"Peatrice is gone." Fledge sputtered, unable to lie any longer.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"When she heard there was a break in the cloud barrier she just left. I told her not to leave but-"

"Wait you're telling me she went underneath the cloud barrier?"

"I don't know Groose!" Fledge spat. He clutched the mop in his hands and tried to calm himself.

"Fledge why didn't you tell me! I'm her friend too!" Groose grabbed Fledge by the shoulders. Fledge trembled slightly, afraid of Groose's expression. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed and he his jaw clenched.

"So what if I did? No one can go near the hole without getting in trouble. The only thing we can do is wait." Fledge said.

"No, no. Waiting isn't an option. First Zelda, now Peatrice? We have to go find them."

"Groose, Link is already down there looking for Zelda, I assume he's probably going to find Peatrice too. There is only one hole."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Can we just wait until Link returns? And then we can see about finding Peatrice? I'd rather not chance getting sucked up too like Zelda."

"You're a coward." Groose hissed.

"But I'm right." Fledge insisted. Groose let go of Fledge's shoulders and paced for a few moments. He swung and flexed his arms. Once he seemed calmer he looked back at Fledge guiltily.

"Yeah you are. I'm no expert flyer and neither are you. Link's got it handled right?" Groose asked hopefully. Fledge nodded and Groose sighed.

"If you hear anything about Peatrice you need to tell me. Please?" Groose said.

"Sure." Fledge answered. They spent the rest of their time moping silently. The only noise was the slurping of their mops echoing through the Academy.

. . .

I followed behind Ghirahim as we entered the brighter part of the forest. It smelled so much nicer in this part like fresh rain and flowers. The ground sank a little when I walked and although it made it harder to keep up with Ghirahim I found it thrilling. It was much different then Skyloft. Everything seemed untouched, even the bushes that defied gravity by climbing up cliffs and trees. I wondered if my mother had been experiencing all this beauty all along. It gave me comfort to imagine she had walked the same path as I was.

"We should be catching up with Zelda soon. Hopefully we do not encounter her boyfriend on the way." Ghirahim murmured. He continued to murmur but his words were inaudible from my distance. He didn't bother facing me so I could hear him better. Suddenly I tripped over a large clump of dirt and stumbled forwards. I looked back to see a beautiful flower had instantly grown from the spot in the ground. I looked quickly towards Ghirahim before checking it. I poked the flower's side and it jiggled. I inspected it further to see little arms and legs protruding from the dirt base.

"What the heck?" I said stepping back. Ghirahim appeared in front of me glaring down at me.

"What is the problem?" he snapped. I pointed at the strange flower and he rolled his eyes. "Really a flower is what caught your pathetic attention. I hope I do not have to burn down the entire forest so I can get you moving."

"You can't do that!" a voice screeched. We both turned to see the flower had stood up and faced us with its small chest puffed outwards. I was in awe. It was a walking, talking flower.

"A kikwi." Ghirahim whispered in glee. "It will tell us where the princess went. Oh joy, now we won't have to torture the big one for information. No, no you'll do just fine." Ghirahim floated around the kikwi who was now quivering in its place. It's eyes and nose were like a mask and its flower was now completely budded.

"Was there a blonde girl who passed by here recently?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?" it whimpered. Ghirahim growled and lifted it into the air. It's tiny legs thrashed in the air, trying to free itself.

"Ok ok! I'm going to get in trouble for this mister." it paused to regain its breath "A very pretty girl was headed to the temple with a big scary lady." As it finished Ghirahim placed it on the ground. He smiled deviously at it.

"Well thank you kikwi. Now that you know two even more scary people are coming to kill the girl we can't have you telling the fat one can we?" he hissed. In a flash two long swords appeared in his hands. The kikwi began its desperate cries and tried to hide behind me. I was shaking too, unable to process.

"Step aside pet. The dirt clod needs to die." he laughed maniacally. I shook my head frantically. His eyebrows furrowed and he floated closer to me.

"Move." he repeated.

"No. I mean why do you have to kill him?"

"Were you not just listening? If Zelda's boy toy finds this kikwi there's no way it will not blab that we were here."

"No." I repeated, more unsure of myself. He raised his sword and graced my cheek. The cold blade slid across my skin and his smile slowly stretched across his face. Small pricks of pain danced where the metal gently split my skin. I tried not to wince, to show him I felt pain. He traced the length of my cheekbone, leaning a trail of blood dripping down. I wanted to fight back or run but I knew if I moved he would kill both me and the kikwi.

"Your protectiveness is cute. But I do not really care what you want." he said. Using the hilts of his sword shoved me to the side. I heard small screams abruptly stop. I twisted my head to see the kikwi with a sword straight through its gut. The plantlike material around its body began to brown and wilt. Like a dying flower, it fell to pieces on the ground. I looked up, with tears in my eyes, to see Ghirham looking indignant.

"That was a lesson on how heroics will get you no where if you can't follow through. It just results false hope and ignorance neither of which I will tolerate." he snapped. I was unable to tear my eyes from the kikwi's corpse.

"You just killed him." I breathed. Tears were falling from eyes and I struggled to breathe.

"Another lesson. You will have to get used to killing. The next pest is on you."

. . .

When we reached the end of the hallway the light was blinding. There was a noticeable lack of wind in this area and everything seemed at a stand still. There was the faint whistling of birds in the distance. I felt much safer being in the sun's reach again. Looking ahead there were stone faces forming a path in the water. A blinding column of light emanated from a large stone at the end of the pathway. There were two figures, one in dark clothing and noticeably taller then the short white one. I couldn't make out their identities from this distance but judging by Ghirham's sharp intakes it was Zelda. So this was the shrine. The location of my mother seemed so close to grasping.

"I didn't count on a sheikah accompanying the girl. But that means I'll have someone to take my frustration out on." he said, a smile stretching across his face. "I'll handle them both. Just stay here and look ugly." He patted me roughly on the head before disappearing into a burst of shards. In a second he was face to face with Zelda. Her eyes widened and she let out a small squeak before his arm jutted out as if grab Zelda by the neck but he was intercepted. The large darkly clad woman had used a swift kick of her leg to send Ghirham flying back. He crashed into the big stone behind them and there was a resounding crack. He cursed to himself as he tried to stand but was stricken down by She again. He looked up at her with a crooked smirk, clearly putting on a face.

"So you're an agent of the goddess." he laughed. She didn't respond. She bent her legs slightly and stood on the balls of her feet.

"Run Zelda." she commanded without facing her and Zelda didn't hesitate. In fact she had started running before She had even spoken. Her blonde hair sparkled like gold as the sun danced along it. Her running was clumsy and fleeting. I looked away from her and Ghirham fighting and went in a full sprint after Zelda. If I caught her Ghirahim would let me go sooner then never. She ran directly into the light column, her body fading into it. I didn't get very far after her until I was kicked to the ground. My side ached and I squinted up to see she leaning over me. When I attempted to reach my sword she simply pressed her foot on my arm until I stopped struggling. I bit my cheek as she dug her heel into my shoulder. She was a lot scarier seeing as I couldn't well, see her. The light was so bright she appeared only as a looming shadow. She looked more like a monster then a person.

"Are you working with Ghirahim?" she asked forcefully.

"I-I guess?" I stuttered. Is that what you called this?

"Don't toy with me child." she dug her heel further into my shoulder making me cry out. "I'm not afraid to threaten you for information if I have to. What I'm doing is a lot more important then you're life." she snarled at me. I turned my head to the side as if to say I wouldn't speak but I immediately regretted the decision.

"Ghirham has fled. You have no reason to be scared just tell me what he wants with Zelda." I looked up at her in exhaustion. Was this woman serious? Yeah no reason to be scared of the person who can put up a fight against Ghirham and has me in the most vulnerable position with her heel crushing my arm.

"He wants to kill her or something!" I cried. Pain exploded in my gut as she struck me with her elbow. Another kick to my side then stomach making me curl up in pain.

"Fine lie then." she snarled. She was exactly like Ghirahim just used brute force instead of swords. She delivered more kicks to my legs and back as I cried out. She stopped to roll me over so I had to look at her. Her sharp eyebrows were furrowed together and intensity dripped from her gaze. I felt like prey under her eyes.

"Now stop pursuing Zelda or next time your wont survive another encounter." She spat in the water beside me "And I thought humans cared for each other."

I didn't watch as she walked away, afraid to move, but I heard her footsteps grow faint until there was absolute silence. Using the arm she hasn't crushed I attempted to prop myself against the back of the shrine stone. I gently touched my ribs, trying to decide if she had broken anything. To my relief everything was still together but I got the feeling I would feel the kicks for days to come. I closed my eyes and relished in the silence.

I wonder where Ghirham ran off to, I thought to myself, angered he hadn't saved me from her's wrath. And why hadn't she even bothered asking why I was with Ghirahim, assuming I had made a choice to be with him. It certainly wasn't because of his charming personality.

It seemed she beating me up had weakened me more then I had though and I felt myself dosing off. The warm shrine water submerged me up to my waist, covering almost all the places she had hit. My body slowly sank further into the water until it was up to my neck. Sitting in the silence and the warmth reminded me other baths I used to take when I was younger and our home still had a bath. I'd fallen asleep bath many times, scaring my father into thinking I'd died, until the point he got rid of it. He swore "One day you'll drown Pea!" but I hadn't then and I wouldn't now.

At the entrance of the shrine I heard small splashes. My body still hurt too much to move so I remained still. First Ghirahim killed a kikwi, I was almost spider dinner and then I got beat up by Zelda's ninja warrior, I deserved some relaxation.

"After that guy gave us all that trouble Zelda's not even here. I hope she's safe." a worried voice muttered.

"I'm sure she's safe, master. The chances that Zelda escaped are 75% even with her lacking physical abilities." another voice spoke up. The voice was so cold and robotic it disrupted the warm feeling that had built in my stomach.

"Thanks Fi." the voice replied. My eyes snapped open. Link, I shouted in my head. I debated popping out and going "Fancy seeing you here!" but it seemed overly childish seeing he was on some great mission while I was being dragged around by some demon lord. I slowly began to drag myself, against my body's wishes, from behind the shrine stone but Ghirham appeared only inches from my face with an angry snarl on face. I didn't even get in a word before the shrine around me shattered into fragments and I was thrown into a vortex of infinite blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Love please."

"Kid you've come here every day for the last week, how many times are you going to pay me to tell you the same thing. Nothing, all I see if friendship in your future."

"You're lying! You just want my money."

"At this point I'd pay to you to stop coming."

"But that doesn't make sense, I met a really cute guy, we went to a dance together, I spent the night in his room and you're telling me I have no love future." Fledge gripped at his scarf.

"Basically." the fortune teller said. Fledge wanted to curse at the beady eyed man but instead pushed the 20 rupees roughly into the mans hands. Sparrot excepted his rupees greedily but gave Fledge a small glare. This was one of his efforts to distract himself from worrying about Peatrice but it had failed miserably. He knew he shouldn't visit the bazaar where Peatrice had worked but it felt so familiar and warm he couldn't help himself. Luv, the woman at the potion shop would always ask how he was, offering him stamina potions, which he politely declined. Everyone in the bazaar knew Fledge well. Fledge and Peatrice had spent a lot of time at the bazaar when they were younger. Peatrice would beg him to visit her at work because it was so boring. Now he was being constantly reminded of all the hours they had spent sitting and talking behind the item check's counter, just out of eye sight. But he didn't want to leave either if he would run into Groose. He had begun to avoid Groose lately. As each day without Peatrice passed he grew more sorrowful and Groose just grew more agressive. Fledge would make sure not to trigger Groose because he couldn't handle Groose's feelings let alone his own.

When Fledge turned away from the Sparrot's booth he saw Link at the general store, carefully sorting through items. The clerk was hot on his heels, slowly pressing into Link, much to his discomfort.

"Link!" Fledge called desperately across the bazaar. He expected his voice to get lost in the bazaar crowd but he was relieved when he saw Link twist his head towards Fledge.

"Link." Fledge repeated when he was near him. Link looked exactly the same as he did a few days ago, wearing his new knights uniform. His hair was messier then before though, his bangs hung wildly over his eyes and the hair behind his ears had fallen loose.

"Oh hey Fledge, how's it going?" Link asked, smiling. His smile was so genuine and kind that Fledge understood why Peatrice was jealous of Zelda.

"Where have you been the past few days?" Fledge asked, hiding his fiddling hands in his pockets. He suspected Link was going to lie about his mission but Fledge didn't want to come off as nosy.

"Doing Knight duties." Link said stiffly. He's a terrible liar, Fledge thought.

"You don't have to lie y'know. I heard your conversation with Master Gaepora." Fledge murmured and Link visibly tensed. "Have you found her yet?" Link fidgeted under Fledge's desperate gaze. He knew he should lie to Fledge but decided against it, he was probably just as worried about Zelda as he was.

"No. I haven't caught up with Zelda yet but it seems she's safe now. But since you know could you not tell anyone, please? It's supposed to be a secret." Link scratched the back of his head. Fledge's eyes started to well up and Link immediately assumed he'd something wrong.

"But don't worry, I'm heading back really soon to look for-"

"Did you find anyone else?" Fledge sputtered. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, was I supposed to?" Link said. Fledge began to tremble and Link became lost for words. He didn't know Fledge well enough to hug him like he hugged Zelda when she cried. So instead he cautiously placed his hands on Fledge's shoulders.

"Not even Peatrice?" Fledge whimpered.

"No?" he said. Tears started to fall out of Fledge's eyes and run down his cheeks.

"What? Where's Peatrice?" Link asked. Fledge shook softly under Link's hands, running his fingers up and down the seam of his scarf. He didn't meet Link's eyes as he spoke,

"She followed you below the clouds and she still hasn't returned."

"Seriously? How could she have been so careless, did she not hear the warnings?" Link pulled back, running his hand through his blonde hair. He should have told her where he was going when they had gone flying the night before the announcements of Zelda's disappearance was made. Maybe then she wouldn't have risked her life so foolishly. She doesn't even have a weapon, he thought. "I'll go back to the woods where the hole in the clouds is and do a quick run through." Fledge nodded weakly and Link pushed past the salesman.

"Don't worry Fledge. Next time you see me I'll be bringing Zelda and Peatrice back I promise." he shouted back to Fledge before leaving the bazaar. Now Fledge stood numbly in the center of the general store. His shoulders were cold from the absence of Link's hands. He needed to go home and cry.

"That was emotional." the salesman said with a frown but his face quickly transformed into a flashy grin. "Hey, Are you going to buy anything?" Fledge shook his head and walked towards the item check booth. There was a large "closed" sign hanging from the roof above the stand. It made him more upset that the bazaar was still as lively as usual even without Peatrice.

. . .

It felt like I had been stabbed in all directions, as if someone had stuck jagged needles into each inch of skin. I squeezed my closed eyes and let out groans of pain. My head was warm, probably from all the blood rushing into it.

"Rise." Ghirahim's voice commanded.

"What did you do to me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Absolutely nothing. Get up."

After some of the discomfort subsided, I propped myself up with my eyelids still closed. The arm Impa had crushed still throbbed and I didn't want to try to move it.

"Are you done?" he asked. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was red and my vision was still blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"Where are we?!" I shouted exasperatedly. My vision had finally cleared. We were no longer in the forest instead surrounded by lava and rock. Sparks and ash littered the air. A large volcano towered above us, casting a large shadow over the area.

"Where Zelda is."

So the pain was a result of him teleporting me. I couldn't imagine enduring that much soreness so often, Ghirhim must have a large pain threshold. That made me wonder just how much power Impa had used on Ghirham to send him flying back. He was standing with his shoulders pulled far back, leaning against a large rock. He didn't appear to be in any pain, just staring off at the amber landscape with a irritated expression. I took his strange passiveness as a chance to look him, really look at him since the first time we met. Everything about him was so defined and straight, like it had been cut with a diamond. Even his eyes were piercing. It looked like any where you could touch him you'd cut yourself. He wore a blue crystal earring on the ear not shrouded by hair, it looked as sharp as he was. I didn't understand his cape though, it was a luxurious red silk that draped around his body, certainly tedious when fighting. I worried he was going to lash out me for looking at him for so long so I averted my eyes.

He didn't scold me when I still hadn't stood up, but I could tell he wanted to. I think he was still worn out from his short lived fight and flight with Zelda's protector.

"Why did you leave me with that woman?" I said irritatedly, breaking the silence. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"I had other business to attend to."

"What business-"

"You could not have died. The water in the shrine still holds the healing properties of the goddess. No matter how much that dog beat you, you would have survived." he interrupted impatiently.

"I didn't think you'd want me tortured for information."

"Any information you know is extremely basic, you might as well have told her of your lack of love life that's how dire your knowledge is." he said. Well he's not wrong, I thought bitterly. I hadn't lied when I told Impa "he wants to kill her or something". Sacrifice was a vast as it went.

I got up slowly, clutching my arm.

"You don't have any healing powers or anything do you?" I asked.

"Is it not good enough that I am a deadly weapon?" he said. I sighed, I guess a deadly sword spirit who wielded just as deadly swords was something.

. . .

I was sweating profusely to say the least. Ghirahim informed me Zelda would be in the temple at the top of the volcano. I didn't appreciate the fact he once again chosen the hardest place for me to reach. Luckily I hadn't had to rock climb, which would have guaranteed my death, just jump lava rivers and sprint up sandy hills. Hands flailing, I would repeatedly try to grip the rocks jutting out of the sand to rest but my grip was never enough and I'd end up sliding down again. My boots had trouble gripping the sand despite their treads and only in short bursts of movement was I able to eventually reach the summit. My forehead was slick and my shirt clung to my chest. There was nothing worse then feeling a bead of sweat fall down my face and grace my lips. The saltiness of my fluid made me nauseous. I was disgusting and disgusted. The only motivation I could muster was the thought of how proud my mother and father would have been if they had seen me.

I peered over the edge of the volcano. The lava looked like a sea from above, with little exposed rocks peaking through. The sky was made up of an array of reds and oranges lining the smoke clouds emitted from the volcano. You couldn't even see the moblins from here. If you ignored the searing heat and the immanent danger of it all, it was really beautiful to look at.

"How do you know Zelda is going to be here?" I panted, placing my hands on my knees. I was still struggling to breath let alone speak.

"My underlings have informed me she has been captured." he said, voice breaking slightly from excitement. My eyes widened when he abruptly faced me. "Even Impa was subdued. That spirit maiden is going to be mine and the sheikah dead." He laughed maniacally, flexing and unflexing his fists. Only moments ago he was brooding and now his face was alight with insanity. I shrank back a bit.

"Who are your underlings?" I asked shakily.

"The monsters. My creations that walk the surface."

"Those are yours?" I gasped.

"My pride and misery." he boasted, flipping his cape behind him. I glared at him from under my bangs. If my logic was still intact through my exhaustion that meant when I had been attacked by those moblins he could have just told them to back off. My frown grew when I remembered how close I had come to dying.

When we entered the large temple Ghirahim stopped at the entrance door. I looked back in confusion and slight paranoia. After his sudden mood swing, he wasn't someone I wanted behind me. Ghirahim took the key that had been placed in the unlocked door to the temple and slammed it against the temple wall, splitting it. It broke away into five clean pieces in his hands. With one small flick of his hand the pieces disappeared.

"That should slow down the boy." he chuckled to himself. He caught me watching and smiled maliciously.

"Would you like me to torture Zelda before I use her? I would love to watch her bathe in her own pool of blood." he stepped towards me, hand placed delicately on his chin. His mouth contorted so his teeth were bared in what resembled a smile and he giggled under his breath. "You know what would make it even better? Forcing that boy to watch her. He deserves pain for his negligence and what a perfect way to do it. Just thinking about it makes me giddy."

His body dematerialized and reappeared inches from mine. I stumbled back to escape but he stopped me with his arms. It was just like when I found him back at Faron Woods, the familiar feeling of being trapped overwhelmed me. From such a close distance I could see the purple outline beneath his eyes and his unnerving lack of eyebrows.

"The time is coming soon. I hope you're ready my pet." he nuzzled his face into my neck and I seized. My body was rigid in his grip. The urge to cry or scream overwhelmed me. Stay calm, I told myself, just wait it out. Wherever on my body he was making contact, small but harrowing electric shocks flowed into me. His fingers dug into my back, almost breaking the skin. He felt dark and dangerous, like his aura was consuming me. After a few seconds he spoke in a hoarse, low voice,

"I will be ahead, I want some alone with Impa." and he disappeared. A rush of air accompanied his departure. He didn't reappear to my relief. I sank down against the wall of the temple, a burning sensation resounded on my back. I wanted to soak in the magma if it meant the feeling of Ghirahim would wash off me. I tried to be glad he hadn't killed me but it didn't ease the heaviness in my chest.

"It was only a weird hug." I consoled myself. I really hoped this wasn't the lover the fortune teller was talking about, because it was nothing like my daydreams. It felt like a nightmare.

. . .

I wandered alone into the heart of the temple. It was quiet aside from the sound of sparks sputtering into the air. My eyelids drooped slightly and I dragged my feet as I walked. The paths across the magma were more difficult then the ones outside of the temple but somehow I was able to keep my footing. The entrances to each part of the temple were massive and intricate gates. They were decorated with bright greens and reds. Each piece of brass had small complex drawings etched into them. I couldn't imagine who had built these temples and why they would put in so much effort. And it wasn't just the gates that were convoluted, puzzles seemed to be a recurring theme in these temples, much to my distaste.

"I'm so tired of this." I groaned. I had stumbled upon a large door with a strange shaped hole in it. I'd searched every edge of the temple I could reach by myself and had found no key that could fit. I didn't want to try calling for Ghirahim but I didn't know where else I was supposed to go.

"I am surprised you made it this far without my help." a voice chided. I looked up to see Ghirahim on the top of a large brass dragon head emerging from the stone wall. Now I was sure I didn't want to see him.

"I heard you thinking about me." He smirked and flicked his wrist. Suddenly I was colliding with the ground and pain pierced every inch of me. I knelt over on the searing rocks.

"We have a visitor pet. I can't wait until he arrives." Ghirahim hummed. It appeared he had transferred me to another room which I assumed was the other side of the door. When I glanced back to the entrance I realized there was no way I could escape, the door was sealed shut with no suggestion of a way to open it. A long, railed staircase led to a large open room with a ramp leading to another door. An enormous dragon skeleton hung from the ceiling above me. It stretched all the way to the other end of long room's high ceiling it's head faced towards the center of the room at the other end. It was terrifying to try to imagine the dragon's living form but saying that I would have rather been trapped in a room with that dragon then with Ghirahim.

"Come now. I want you to see Zelda." he said extending his arm towards me. I wasn't given the chance to decline before his fingers wrapped roughly around my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ghirahim shouted. He had led me forcefully up the stairs of the large room, fingertips pressing into my palm. The shackles that had held Zelda and Impa were now shattered.

Ghirahim began to visibly shake, drawing his hands into fists. Three moblins stood anxiously squished together against the temple wall, where Ghirahim had found them. They looked so pitiful, clinging to each others red arms. It would have appeared as though none of them had taken their petrified gazes from Ghirahim's looming figure but from where I was standing it was different. They were looking behind him and at me. Their beady wet eyes met my wide ones. Each one was quivering, their gold earrings clinking together they were so close. It was as if they were pleading to me through their desperate look. The moblins looked so human with tears gathering at their eyes. They're just monsters, I told myself, averting my head.

"That goddess serving dog freed her? Do you have any idea how that could happen because I sure don't. I beat her half to death how is that remotely possible?" he yelled. The moblins didn't even have time to cry out as they were instantaneously split into bits by Ghirahim's swords, each piece of them vanishing into purple smoke. There was no trace of the moblin's existence except the axes that clattered onto the floor. It was suddenly deadly quiet in the large room.

"The spirit maiden was mine. It was all going according to plan and then you had ruin to everything." Ghirahim snarled. He then spun towards me. Slowly, his chest rose and fell, his dark eyes glued on me. "It's because you were slow." he hissed, taking a large stride in my direction. "She wouldn't have had time to heal if you hadn't been so slow." And suddenly a brute force struck my back. My body collided with the volcanic floor, faced pressed into the stone. What was it with people and beating me up? Did my looks scream punching bag?

"It's because you were weak." A sharp kick to my back. The pain echoed into my legs and chest. I curled into a ball, trying to shield my other limbs.

"It's because you distracted me." Another kick, his boot digging into my spine.

"It's because you're useless." A sharp, thin pain resounded in my leg and warmth suddenly flowed down my calf. I hesitantly lowered my gaze to see the fabric of my jeans had been shredded and blood began to blossom in the fabric. I was thrown to my feet by a pair of hands on my arm. I heard a pop in my shoulder. I stumbled, trying to stay upright. Ghirahim stood a few feet in front of me, his eyes nearly slits. He had his swords drawn behind him and his torso leaned over. He started to lunge for me but I unsheathed my sword in time to put it in between us. I watched as his eyes widened for a second before his sword clashed with mine. He sprung back landing cleanly on the balls of his feet. It was contrasting to my clumsy stutter steps away from him, up the ramp and towards the other door. I could still feel the small tremors in my sword from the collision.

"It's not my fault." I managed to say through broken breaths, still walking backwards. He didn't seem affected by my words and attempted to lunge at me again. Once more I lifted my sword in my front me, gripping it in both hands. This time though, I was able to stand my ground when his swords crashed against mine. He swung his arms back to strike again leaving his chest vulnerable and against my better judgement I thrust my sword into him. There was no penetration of flesh just the sound of metal against metal. He faltered back and stared at me.

"It's not my fault." I repeated with more confidence this time. I could still feel the blood dripping down the side of my leg as I stood in the volcano's heat. We both didn't move. I readjusted my shaking fingers around the hilt of the sword as we stood in deafening silence.

"I'm angry Peatrice. Very angry." he hissed, extending his tongue. It was disgustingly long and I watched in horror as he traced his pale lips with it. A few painstakingly slow seconds past and it slithered back into his mouth. Taking in a deep breath, he sheathed his swords but I didn't lower mine. "But I shouldn't be trying to kill my sword bearer. Besides I may as well make killing that boy more purposeful. He'll be arriving soon and I think seeing him bleed from each pore of his body would relieve me better then watching you clutch your broken ribs. Slightly." He then turned away from me. I took that as a cease fire and I collapsed on my good leg. He looked back down at me with a concerned look and I stared back with a mix of rage and terror.

"I am sorry for hurting you." he said. His facial expression scared me even more than his unsheathed swords. His lowered eyes, down turned eyebrows, and slightly parted lips made it look like he was being sincere, like he was actually worried about me. How could anyone sane go from trying to murder someone to apologizing. Oh yeah, because he wasn't sane.

"You're a phsycopath." I said under my breath. He didn't hear me and averted his head to the entrance of the room.

"He's about to enter the room, pet. I suggest you look away if you don't want to see his bloody corpse. I'll kill him quickly for you." Ghirahim tutted, his face forming the same bitter look as before. I need a plan, I thought, I wasn't about to let Link get killed while I sat in the next room. I also wasn't sure I could put up another fight against Ghirahim with my leg throbbing beneath me. I gritted my teeth together. I was terrible at plans.

Just as I started to get up the massive brass doors on the other end of the room groaned open. A green clothed figure emerged from the bottom of the staircase. I couldn't make out his face from the distance but it didn't stop my heart from pounding.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"We're going to play my version of what you call 'sky ball'. Only with drastically different rules, magma and magic. Quite the unfair advantage but I never do like playing fair." he giggled and he disappeared into shards. Sky ball was just a game kids played to get used to flying on loftwings more naturally, where they passed small hand sized balls back and forth. It wasn't anything that could kill someone.

I watched, with wide eyes as a large rock emerged and begin to roll its way through the path of the dragon skeleton. I climbed to the top of the ramp underneath the end of the dragon head, as far from Link as I could get. I desperately tried to open the door at my back but it was as sealed as the other one, refusing to even move an inch. I didn't want him to see me, not yet at least, I needed some strategy.

"Just a decent plan, come on." I cursed, grinding my hands together. Ghirahim appeared on top the huge dragon head. He stood with his hands on his hips and his cape thrown over his shoulder. Slowly, Link arrived at the top of the staircase. The blue woman from before appeared at his side. They both regarded the broken shackles with Zelda had occupied, Link obtained an aggressive expression. The woman disappeared once more and Link quickly descended on the bottom of the ramp. I wanted to scream and warn him but I could tell by the look on his face he had already seen Ghirahim.

"Oh it's you." Ghirahim said and Link gasped slightly. "To tell you the truth I'm feeling very frustrated right now and I need someone to vent to." Ghirahim placed one hand on his chest, his face remained sarcastic but I could almost feel his rage building once more.

"I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even. But what did I find when I arrived? The agent of the goddess. . ." He took a sharp intake and then spoke in a small voice, "She once again. . ." his fingers curled like a budding flower into a delicate fist. "That goddess serving dog escaped with the girl! I must have her!" he shouted, throwing his fists outwards. I pushed myself against the wall of the temple. His speech made the hairs on my arms stand on end. Link didn't seem as phased, his posture had lowered so his knees were bent and his hand on the hilt his sword. His eyebrows were drawn together and jaw clenched.

"Where is she?" he yelled up to Ghirahim. "What did you do to her?"

"I've had all this bottled-up anger and I now I can probably release it." he ignored Link's questions, "There's someone special I would like you to meet, now don't be shy. It's my version of 'sky ball'. It won't take long for you to be charred to a crisp after playing with my ball and that will put a spring in my step. Won't it pet?" he exclaimed, grinning down at me. He dematerialized and the mouth of the dragon head suddenly jarred open. The large rock rolled out of the mouth and down the path directly towards Link. I started to get up, to try to reach him, but my injured leg gave out underneath me and I collapsed on the ground. Link turned quickly on his heels and dashed down the ramp. He narrowly avoided it by side stepping out of its path. The ball crashed at the bottom creating a large cloud of dust. From within the cloud long tendrils of orange a yellow flames burst. They curled into what resembled feet and the ball raised itself in the air. Molten rock dripped from every inch of the monster, sputtering out of its limbs. Suddenly its center opened to show a core of pure lava and flames. A deafening cry erupted from its body and it erupted into a complete blaze.

"How is he supposed to fight that?" I said but I realized, it wasn't just him stuck in that room with that deadly monster. I was there too.

Link started to sprint back up the ramp but faltered his steps when he saw me.

"Peatrice? What are you doing here?" he inhaled. I blushed despite the circumstances. He didn't smile at me though and ran closer to me. He opened his arms towards me and I blushed even harder. A hug? I thought giddily. I opened my arms too but I wasn't met with his embrace. He leaned down and picked up a bomb flower that was next to me.

"I-"

"I'm glad you're alive, I really am, but we can't talk now. Ok, I think if we throw these bombs at that thing it might break its shell. But after that I'm not sure how to kill it." he said, already with his back to me and dashing down the ramp towards the monster. I blinked quickly before reaching down to pick up a bomb too. I followed him hastily down the ramp with the ticking bomb in my hands. It was clear Ghirahim hadn't planned on me helping Link, but it wasn't as if I had a choice. I didn't want to die either.

The closer we got the flaming ball the more reluctant I felt. Link lunged forward, bowling the bomb down the incline and I did the same. As soon as the bombs were in the vicinity of the flames of the monster they exploded. The beast wavered in its spot then collapsed. The bombs had broken away some of the rock exoskeleton and what resembled an eye was revealed. Link reacted immediately, swinging his sword at the weak spot. The flaming ball lurched back and quivered in place. Its flames had died down and I exhaled but Link didn't seem as relieved.

"Is it dead?" I panted and Link shook his head. Like an injured animal it let out a shrill cry and it was once again engulfed with embers. Its center opened and a large fire ball emerged from its depths.

"Watch out Peatrice!" Link shouted but I was way ahead of him, as soon as I saw the ball forming I was already booking it up the incline. The flaming mass flew right by me. Adrenaline was now pumping through me and I couldn't feel the pain in my leg anymore. When I twisted back I saw Link was still at the bottom, pulling a bomb out of his bag. He was so close to the monster it exploded almost as soon as he let go it. He was flung back from the explosion and the flaming ball loomed over him. He managed to pull his sword from its sheath and thrust towards the eye. After stumbling back the monster extended it's liquid limbs and stepped over Link. I panicked as it began a hot pursuit towards me. The ball rushed and I stumbled backwards until I was pressed against the wall. I could see its weak spot from underneath the rock plate and I tried to hit it like Link had but my sword was repetitively repelled by its rock exoskeleton. I could feel the heat from its flames lick at my skin. Link wasn't visible anymore from behind its bulbous body.

"Peatrice guard yourself." I heard him shout. I immediately fell on to the ground and pulled my hands over my head. The rock mass faltered its pursuit and suddenly exploded into sparks and flames. Link fell back and held his shield over his head. When the sputtering of its flames quieted I looked hesitantly up to see Link doing the same. A relieved smile lit up my face when I realised it was gone. I laid against the wall and closed my eyes. Each deep breath stung in my chest. I heard a shuffling of footsteps come near me and I opened my eyes again to see Link standing above me.

"Thanks." I breathed. The pain of my leg rushed back into me, flooding from my calf and dipping into my thigh.

"You're welcome." he said. He was panting too. He slowly slid down the wall next to me and his arm rested against mine. He turned his head towards me and a small smile graced his lips. He had bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped like the cracks in concrete. Butterflies began to gather in my stomach, threatening to burst through the lining.

"I thought you were dead Peatrice." he said.

"Why would you think that?" I said weakly.

"Fledge told me you came down to the Surface and I couldn't find you in Faron woods anywhere."

"You mean you gave up looking for me and came to find Zelda?" I snapped. Despite my exhaustion, I raised myself on to my hands.

"What was I supposed to do?" he said, leaning away.

"Not give up? Keep looking?" I said.

"I'm just glad you're safe." he sighed, leaning away from me. It was hard to be frustrated with him, he made it so hard. His eyes looked like the gentle purple of the sunsets on Skyloft with the red ambient light reflecting into his irises. His sharp jaw was turned away from me now and I wanted to reach out and trace it. There were many things I wanted to do with him, to have him smile at me again, to go flying again, to share warm pumpkin soup late at night with our feet dangling off the edge of the Lumpy Pumpkin, but I knew those things would never happen, not in this world at least.

"How's Fledge doing?" I asked gently, trying to suppress my embarrassing fantasies.

"He's pretty devastated and so is your dad. And if you don't return to Skyloft soon I'm worried Groose is going to come try to save you." he said and I laughed. I couldn't imagine Groose being able to the brave the Surface, his hair would get ruined too quickly.

"What did that?" he asked, looking at my leg. The jean fabric had been charred so the cut in my flesh Ghirahim had left was clearly visible and clearly still bleeding. The blood had soaked and spread across my pants like water colours.

"I tripped." I lied and he frowned. "So what do we do now?" I asked, when he looked back at me.

"I'll take you back to Skyloft I suppose but I'll need to return to The Surface. I just need to quickly head to the shrine to get something before we leave. Unfortunately from what that demon guy said Zelda probably won't be there. At least I found one of the people I was looking for." he smiled. He helped me to my feet and offered me a shoulder to lean on when he saw me limping. I realised I had left my small pouch of rupees on the ground. I tried to pick them up but I almost fell over while trying.

"I'll get those for you." Link said, keeping his grip on my waist, he placed the bag into his tunic. I managed to put my sword back into it's sheath and we walked through the exit.

"By the way how did you get here? And where did you get that sword from?" he asked, stopping momentarily.

"It's a long-" I started to say.

"Link!" a voiced shouted. We both turned to see none other than Zelda and Impa standing at the top of the shrine. I felt Link's grip around my waist loosen and my leg threatened to give out from underneath me. He breathlessly looked back at Zelda. She glowed in the light of the shrine, like it was her aura that was lighting the small area. Her pearl white dress sparkled in the dewy light. She began to run towards Link and I felt his body leave me altogether. I watched in horror as he began to run towards her too. A hand suddenly appeared in front of Zelda, impeding her movement.

"You cannot go to him. Restrain yourself." Impa commanded. Zelda shrank back and tears began to well in her eyes. Link faltered his steps, still not speaking. Zelda didn't see me at first, too caught up in Link's eyes but when she did her expression changed drastically. She wasn't jealous like the last time I had seen her, her eyes screamed "betrayal". Her lips quivered as she looked from Link to me and back again. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed and she turned her back to us, approaching the column of light that had appeared at the end of the shrine.

"I. . . I have to go. I'm sorry Link." she said, glancing back quickly before she was engulfed in the golden light. In moments she was gone. Link gasped and climbed the stairs of the shrine. He was running so quickly I was worried he was going to trip over his feet but he stopped abruptly when Impa glared at him from the top. She reached out a hand towards him and her crimson eyes were focused intently on him.

"It took far too long for you come here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who wish to assail her. One of them is even at your side right now, how blind can you be." she said. Link lowered his posture and flexed his hands. "Do my words anger you, boy? Do they sting? Let them. If I had not been able to save Zelda then she would have been doomed. You were late and failed to protect her. Not only that but you chose to protect another instead. Listen here chosen one, if you wish to defend her you must summon some shred of courage and face the trails ahead of you. Am I understood?" Her words made me rigid. She had no idea what Link had just done or been through. According to Ghirahim she had let Zelda be captured by moblins. Moblins, the incompetent creatures that would sometimes injure each other in pursuit of an enemy. And a shred of courage? He just fought a flaming ball monster and saved my life, was that not classified as courage? Link didn't respond and stood still. She turned away and strode into the column of light. It disappeared moments after her departure. Link's head lowered and he breathed shakily.

"I don't like her." he muttered.

"Me neither." I said quietly. It silent except for the rushing of the small waterfalls decorating the shrine.

"Well I guess I should hurry up so we can leave." he said, not looking back at me. He unsheathed his sword and raised it to the sky. A blue light began to build around the edges until the entire sword was glowing. I gaped at the sight. I wonder if mine can do that, I pondered.

"Time for us to go too." a voiced whispered in my ear. I started to stumble forwards, my arms flailing. The familiar pull of Ghirahim's teleportation hung on my limbs, my legs quivering in place. Begging every tendon in my legs to keep pushing forward, I reached out to Link.

"Link-" I tried to call out for Link but all of sudden the ground gave out beneath me and I was met with a familiar vortex of darkness.

. . .

Fledge walked cautiously into the high ceiling restaurant of the Lumpy Pumpkin. The odour of pumpkin was slightly overwhelming to him and he dipped his nose into his scarf. He was about to sit down at one the tables when he saw a familiar lump gathered at the bar. It was Groose's large body hunched over the bar of the restaurant. Two stacks of soup bowls were to his left. As Fledge got closer he could hear Groose's mumblings.

"I'll save you Peatrice and Zelda. You wait. After I drink all of this soup, I'll be. . . I'll be. . ." he paused to gather his thoughts, "Invincible." Fledge cautiously sat down beside the large teenager and was met with the worried glance of the bartender.

"Are you his friend? I think he needs to go home. He's had fifteen bowls of soup. Anymore and I think he'll pass out." the man chided. He threw his wash cloth over his shoulder and turned away from them.

"Yes I'm his friend." Fledge sighed. He looked over to see Groose had his head in his hands over a bowl of pumpkin soup. He reeked more of pumpkin then the restaurant did.

"Fledge, is that you buddy?" Groose grumbled into the bowl of soup.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing? You're making a fool of yourself." Fledge whispered, glancing around to see people looking at the two. Everyone's eyes were glued on Groose's large back. Even Keet, who was usually very respectful of people's personal business was staring perturbed at Groose.

"It's Link who's the fool. Not me." Groose replied, shaking his head in his hands.

"Well I saw Link the other day. At the bazaar." Fledge said and Groose popped his head. His pompadour was leaning to one side and had a piece of pumpkin strewn in it.

"That loser? What did he say? Did he find Peatrice?" Groose shouted, too loudly for Fledge's taste. That was why he had prolonged this interaction, he wasn't ever sure he would get used to Groose's loudness.

"No. That's why I waited to tell you, but I guess I shouldn't have." he said, eying the stacks of bowls.

"He didn't find her? Ok that settles it, I'm flying down there right now. I'll go save her, just watch me." he shouted, stumbling to his feet. Fledge struggled to grab Groose's arms to pull him back to his seat before he collapsed. Fledge's hands barely fit around Groose's wrists.

"Don't be so stupid please." Fledge muttered. Groose had tears brimming his eyes and his hands were in tight fists.

"She's not dead right Fledge?" Groose stammered. He too was attempting to keep up his tough demeanor, consciously replacing his sadness with anger.

"No. She's not." Fledge struggled to say, his voice cracking. Groose slammed his fist on the counter and the bartender jumped slightly. But he didn't display anymore violence only sinking into his arms again. His hopelessness was winning over his aggression. No one but Fledge could see the tears falling from Groose's eyes. It made Fledge want to cry with Groose, but after seeing Link he felt it was someone else's turn. Fledge got the feeling he would be spending a little more time at the Lumpy Pumpkin then he had planned. He had to take Groose home some time but he wanted to wait until Groose was less, for lack of a better word, "intoxicated". He leaned his head on to one hand and pulled out some rupees for the bartender.

"One pumpkin soup please, easy on the pumpkin." he said and the bartender gave him a weary look before taking the money.


	8. Chapter 8

I used to like to make fun of my father when he turned things into stories and tales in order to make me feel better. I would say I was too old to be consoled with stories. His story telling did influence me though and he knew it. I used daydreaming as a way to get through the last six years. When my mother disappeared, I liked to imagine The Surface to be a boundless ocean with small islands inhabited by strange people and creatures. She lived on one of those islands where she protected the people living there. And when she didn't return after two years I decided they didn't have loftwings and that was why she wasn't able to return. Unfortunately The Surface was nothing of the peaceful world I had constructed. It was as our teachers told us, a place of evil. It was hot and dangerous, confusing and overwhelming, empty and lonely. And Ghirahim was here to make it even worse.

This time the pain of Ghirahim's teleportation started in my legs, slowly snaking itself up my waist. It slithered across my obliques and into my rib cage. I felt it penetrate my chest and wrap itself around my neck. My weak muscles shook gently as I knelt over on my hands, breathing quickly.

"What was that?" I hissed through gritted teeth. My hands were now digging into sandy terrain. The bright sun hung on the edge of the horizon, light dangling across the yellow landscape. My skin felt warm basking in the sunset but not sweltering like it had felt only moments ago. But where we were was not at the top of my concerns and neither was my discomfort. I was engulfed by frustration, hurt, and confusion not common sense.

There was no response. I shakily rose with clenched fists.

"What was that?" I repeated. Ghirahim met my intensity, upper body lowered slightly. His sharp features cut the light making opaque shadows on his face. "Why did you leave and then take me away with no warning?"

"You weren't supposed to meddle with that boy, you knew that. He was going to take you back. You wouldn't be of any use to me in The Sky. " Ghirahim snapped, a hint of defensiveness leaking through his words.

"Zelda was right there, I saw her. I don't understand why you didn't take her?" I cried, taking a step forward. "You could have taken her and I could have gone home with Link. I could have gone home to my dad and friends. Or even better you could have finally told me where my mother is. But now I'm stuck here!" My eyes started to well up and I realised I truly had no energy left. I was spending every last breath in this conversation. My legs were quivering trees underneath me, threatening to give way. I knew I should stop talking, my brain was practically pulling at me and saying " _stop now and maybe he won't kill you_ " Maybe it was my exhaustion mixing with my emotions. Maybe it was just stupidity.

"What makes you think you'll ever go home?" Ghirahim shouted back.

"Why didn't you just take her?" my voiced cracked. He took a sharp, angry intake.

"The shrines were built by the goddess. The same filth who banished my master from this now putrid land. That cow made sure no evil would be able to survive in it. As soon as I enter any place sanctioned by the goddess my magic is drained from me." he said. "You should be grateful I have been able to teleport you." I had taken a few clumsy steps back in the sand as he had spoken.

"Grateful that you stopped me from going home." I laughed bitterly, tears finding their way down my cheeks. He didn't speak. Jaw clenched, his eyes were glued to each individual tear that fell. They met my nose, my cheek, my lips.

"I'll allow you to rest. Obviously your exhaustion is corrupting your small brain." Ghirahim said, turning away sharply with his arms crossed, "I suggest you do as I say." The sun gradually began to dip into cover beneath the sandy hills and he became only a silhouette.

"No. No, you're going to explain to me your plan, who this goddess is, what Link has to do with this, everything. And most importantly where my mother is." I said, tears still leaking down my face leaving trails of clean skin. He stared back at me with squinted eyes. "And then I'll go to sleep."

. . .

Fledge was laying in his bed wide awake and staring at the ceiling. His hands folded behind his head and his thoughts were grinding away. It was very late at night but he didn't feel the darkness's effect on him. His soft woven blanket lay underneath him, it's tangerine colour faded in the dark. Soft snores came from the other side of Fledge's room. He twisted his head to look at the monster he was now harboring. Groose lay in a big ball against Fledge's window. In Groose's state, Fledge had been grateful they had been able fly home let alone get to the Academy. He hadn't been able to get Groose farther then his room before he collapsed. Luckily no one had been around when he had dragged the 300 pound teenager by his feet into his room. He had given the semi-conscious Groose one of Peatrice's old shawls that she had left in his room. It still smelled like her too, which seemed to put Groose at ease. Fledge felt selfish at first, not wanting Groose's overwhelming pumpkin odor to ruin the shawl but when he saw Groose's muscles relax he had restrained himself. It was gathered in Groose's arms instead of around his body, as Fledge had planned. His face was buried in it.

"Fledge?" a gentle voice whispered into the darkness. Fledge cautiously rose on his elbows, and looked towards the door. "It's me, Link."

"What is with you and scaring people?" Fledge exhaled, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Link was about to enter the room but stopped mid stride when he saw Groose's body. Fledge was suddenly embarrassed, he could only imagine the conclusions Link was coming up with.

"He's a little broken up right now and I had to bring him to my room. I don't think he'll be waking up soon." Fledge said quickly and Link frowned.

"Is he upset about Peatrice and Zelda?"

"Yeah."

"That's actually why I came." Link whispered. They sat on Fledge's bed as Link explained his encounter with Peatrice.

"She was injured. Her leg was cut and she didn't look very good." Link paused to let Fledge process. He could hardly see Fledge's face in the dark, only his red cheeks were highlighted by the moons shining through the window. "I was about to take her home but she disappeared right behind me. I'm really sorry Fledge. I don't know where she is anymore."

"But she was alive right? Like her leg isn't going to need to be chopped off or anything?" Fledge asked, voice hinging.

"Yes Fledge. She even helped me fight a huge monster." he said.

"A monster? Peatrice?" Fledge said, shocked.

"Even with her leg, she stood her ground."

"Was it really scary?"

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"You know if I tell Groose all this he'll be down there before you are." Fledge tried to smile. Link tried too. They sat in silence for a while, listening to Groose's deep snores.

"Does he do this often?" Link asked.

"It's gotten worse. Before he was just angry all the time but now I'm not sure how I'm going to handle him. I'm not his babysitter." Fledge sighed. "I'm sorry I never asked, but are you ok? I mean I heard from Gaeopora you're some 'agent of the goddess'." Link hesitated before answering. He rubbed his dirt covered hand gingerly, moving his thumb back and forth against the skin of his palm.

"Not really. I was ready to become a Knight for Skyloft not some chosen one. Now two innocent people are in danger because I'm not strong enough." he muttered. His thumb starting digging into his palm, nail breaking the skin. A pair of warm hands reached and pulled his apart. Link looked up, startled, to see Fledge smiling.

"It's not your fault Link and no one blames you. I trust you to save Peatrice and Zelda." Fledge said, the red specks in his brown eyes revealed in the moonlight. The heat of Fledge's hands soaked into Link's. Link smiled gratefully at him and Fledge suddenly released his hands, blushing slightly.

"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything." Fledge said quickly, pressing his hands into his lap. Luckily, Link couldn't see his blush growing, feathering on his neck and across his face.

"I know." Link laughed quietly. All of a sudden a huge snore exploded from Groose, although muffled by the shawl, was loud and droning. It echoed through the entire Academy. They heard the sound of a groaning student in the room next door. Link and Fledge exchanged knowing glances and let out small chuckles. The two ended up keeping each other company in the humid darkness of the Academy, Link telling Fledge stories of The Surface, even the scary ones.

. . .

_6 years ago. . ._

It was late at night and I had just returned from the Academy. The smell of fresh bamboo wafted through our home. It was warm inside our small house, almost too warm. I was beginning to sweat from underneath my shirt. Dust drifted around on the small air currents that came from the two open windows on either side of the room. The only voices were mine and mother's. Father was in the next room, putting away his and my mother's knight equipment. Mother was fixing my hair for dinner, carefully brushing out the small knots that gathered in it from training. I could feel her fingers weaving through my hair and rubbing against my scalp.

"I hate Groose." I muttered, twisting my hands in my lap.

"What did he do today?" my mother asked. Groose always did something that bothered me and she never missed a beat when it came to listening to my woes.

"He ate some of my lunch." I whined, "He drank my pumpkin soup, mother, my soup!" She chuckled and reached around my shoulders to grab a ribbon for my hair. Long blonde hair cascaded around her face as she leaned over me, her calloused fingers fumbling in the basket or hair supplies.

"Well you'll show him in sparring tomorrow right? Throw him to the ground and force him to surrender." she growled playfully.

"I don't know, he's really fat." I sighed and in response she laughed.

"What about Fledge? He could help you."

"Are you serious mother?" I said. She nodded enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're done." she said, pulling away from me. I looked in the reflection of the mirror to see two pigtails wrapped in red ribbon, the way she did my hair every night. I sighed and tugged at the split ends. I couldn't help but compare my hair to Zelda's. It was cattle straw compared to hers. It didn't look like woven gold when the sun touched it. Mother caught on to what I was thinking and raised a fist to the mirror.

"Don't look so down, your hair is tougher then hers Pea." she said. I frowned at my reflection again. I would much rather be beautiful then tough. Father came from their bedroom and into the kitchen, taking a second to look at me.

"Cute as a jam shortcake." he smiled at us before collapsing into the chair at the table and closing his eyes.

"Are you really that tired from Knight work today Peater?" my mom asked condescendingly and he nodded.

"Wrangling those rogue birds from the Lumpy Pumpkin was at least three days work. I'd rather have been practicing my sword skills not my foul skills." he breathed deeply. I lifted myself off the stool and sat down with father at the table. Dinner was still on the counter and it smelled so good. It was grilled crow meat with sage and rosemary trickled on top. I almost didn't wait for mother to cut it before eating. As she carefully laid the plates on the table a knock came from the door. She abandoned the table and opened the door to see a tall knight at the door. The moonlight outlined his lanky silhouette.

"I'm sorry for intruding at such an hour but we have reports of a bandit that was last seen flying by Bug Rock. We need help from one of you, if it's not too much trouble." the man said. He glanced behind mother to see me and smiled so I giddily smiled back. It was so cool to have an actual knight besides my parents visit my house. The knight's silver hair reached his chest and was tied away from his face with a blue ribbon. His tan skin glowed in the lantern light emitting from the kitchen.

"Yes of course. Peater I'll go out to help you and Peatrice stay here." she said, heading to grab her knight boots which were covered in dirt. She quickly pulled then over her white tights and tugged on the heel to make sure they were on.

"Are you sure Trisha, honey?" father asked.

"Yeah. You're exhausted and I wouldn't want you falling asleep on your loftwing mid-flight would I?" she grinned. I rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, my arms wrapping around her waist. At eleven years old I was almost as tall as her shoulders.

"Love you." I said quickly before detaching myself from her.

"I'll be right back." she said and she left with the tall blue-clothed knight into the darkness of Skyloft. I watched as her figure faded away in the night.

I waited for her to come back, sitting on my bed with my arms holding my legs. I waited hours. I waited so long I had to lay down because I couldn't stay upright. I waited long enough I had to use my fingers to hold my eyes open. I waited until the lazy sun climbed over the horizon and its light dripped through our windows. When the door slowly opened I jumped my feet, stumbling out of my bed and tripping over my feet. The rays of the sun penetrated the room, blinding me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, or what I thought was her waist. It wasn't as curvy as hers, it was rigid and cold under my arms. I looked up to see a face that did not belong to my mother. It was the knight from before. He looked tired, upset and broken. I pulled back from the man, stumbling.

"Hello Peatrice." he said gently.

"Where is my mother?" I asked, backing up further. He took a short step into our home and tried to take another but I put out my quivering hand. He exhaled deeply and averted his gaze.

"We lost her," he said, "Her loftwing was hit and we weren't able to reach her in time."

"In time for what?" I said. I could hear my father getting out of bed and the yawn that erupted from him.

"Hey Pea what's going on. Why is Owlan here?" he mumbled, scratching his stomach.

"In time for what?" I almost yelled. My whole body was shaking and without my permission tears had begun to form in my eyes.

"She fell beneath the clouds and-"

"Then go get her!" I actually shouted this time and stabbed a finger in his direction. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I let my shoulders fall.

"He can't Peatrice, it's not possible." father breathed. "Thank you Owlan for telling us." The man nodded stiffly and left shortly after but not without muttering many "sorry"s. I took a step after him but Father stopped me with a stiff hand. I felt the tears trickle down my face, each getting caught on my lips. I could taste my sadness on my tongue.

"Why don't you get her?" I asked angrily.

"It's not safe down there, the loftwings can't go there and neither can I."

"But it's Mother! You can break the rules. Please Father." I plead. "Please." I was slowly breaking down more and more.

Father shook his head and thread both of his arms under mine. He squeezed me tight and whispered,

"It's ok Peatrice." he breathed, "Imagine all the adventures your mother is going to have down there. And when she finds her way back she'll have so many stories to tell us." He was smiling through his own tears.

"Stop Father." I said stiffly. This was his way of turning sad things into a fairy tales. For not one second was I fooled. I realized she was gone and that no one was going to look for her. She wasn't going on some mystical journey with fairies and animals. The Surface was unknown and she would be fighting to survive. And she wasn't coming back, not on her own at least. "I'm going to get her since you won't." I unlatched myself from and began walking towards the door when it shut firmly in front of me.

"Peatrice no." Father frowned. "You don't even know how to fly a loftwing and I don't want to lose another part of my family."

"When I become a knight can I go beneath the clouds?" I snapped. My fists were clenched at my sides and my tears were dripping off my chin and onto the floor. "And bring back mother?"

"You're going to have to train very hard Peatrice. Harder than your mother and I ever trained. And even then I don't know if you'll be able to go under." he said, tears still leaking from his eyes. I knew he didn't believe I could get her back, no one did. But I didn't need everyone else's faith I had my own, as naive as it was.

"I'll get her back father. It must possible to go down there." I whispered roughly as he pulled me into another hug. This time I sank into him and bearing all my weight on him. The thought that she died on impact didn't even cross my mind.

. . .

I hadn't been able to stand very long and ended up leaning up against a large rock. I was beyond tired with my eyelids threatening to close every few seconds. It was extremely dark now, the only trace of light was the little the moon offered. It draped over Ghirahim, dusting the edges of his body. His cape fluttered behind him.

"Why do you need Zelda?" I asked, starting with the basics.

"I intend to exercise her soul and use it to revive my master." Ghirahim muttered. He was clearly bitter about having to explain his great plans to a pathetic human but I had made it clear I wouldn't budge if he didn't. Even he realised any more teleportation could potentially kill me.

"Uhm ok. Who is your master?"

"Demise."

"And he is?"

"Dead."

"Who is the goddess?"

"A cow."

"What about the blue women with Link?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"Really?"

"No."

I glared exasperatedly at him. He was acting like a child. He had his arms folded and his shoulders hitched up defensively.

"Is she like you?" I asked, rubbing my tired eyes. I still had traces of tears on my cheeks and when I brushed my hand across them it left a large muddy smudge on my face.

"Unfortunately. It's shameful to be associated with such a being. At least I have some character." he sighed.

"So why is she good and you're evil?"

"Who say's she's good? She's just obedient. We were both created by Hylia, the goddess. I was rather boring back then, just another powerful sword. Luckily Ganon ended up raiding the goddess's weapons and took me along with him. I was used to kill a lot of innocent people." he muttered. "I really miss all that bloodshed. But I especially miss him." I cringed at his response. It was difficult to stomach someone, or something, like him had been created by the one and only goddess. The one who, as far as the history books go, had saved us all from the evil of The Surface.

"Are you done with the questions?" he asked stubbornly and I shook my head.

"Why is Link here?" The question had bothered me since I'd seen his face at the shrine. He was as ordinary as I was.

"The boy's fate was clumsily woven by the hands of the goddess. In order to insure the protection of the spirit maiden his destiny was created." he said. "He is, how you humans would put it, the chosen one." I tried to listen to Ghirahim with a grain of salt, not letting myself be so easily persuaded but it was hard. I'd heard of things like this, people being born into fates but I never thought it was true. The idea was so overly romantic I could hardly believe it, from birth being assigned to watch over another person's life. But how restricting, to be born into a destiny as important as this one seemed. _Does he know his role?_ , I pondered. The sword he weld spoke volumes and the determination he seemed to posses I didn't doubt he could protect Zelda, chosen one or not. I looked back at Ghirahim, ready for one last question.

"Now," I breathed, "Where is my mother. You've dragged me across what seems like continents and have given me no clue where she is." He didn't answer at first, only looking down at me with malicious eyes. I could tell this would have to be the last question, not only was he losing patience but I was losing consciousness.

"She's here. At the sanctuary coming up." he said stiffly.

"You mean she's here? Alive?" I gasped. I brought my hands to my chest and clutched my shirt. I had lost hope of finding my mother the further Ghirahim had taken me into this strange world. But now I felt tears falling down my cheeks again. Only they weren't born from sadness or anger.

"That is what I said. We capture Zelda and she's yours." he said, crossing his arms. I slowly slid down the face of the rock, collapsing in the sand. Relief and happiness flowed through me. His frown deepened as my smile spread.

"I think I can sleep now." I muttered, with a soft smile still on my lips.


End file.
